Follow your Past
by 0Sayuri0
Summary: Harrys sechstes Schuljahr ist vorbei und er will allein versuchen Voldemort zu vernichten. Doch ehe er Hogwarts verlassen kann, werden er und seine Freunde in die Vergangenheit geschickt und müssen nun in der Zeit der Rumtreiber einen Weg zurück finden
1. Die Zeitreise

Harry schlug entschlossen seinen Koffer zu und schaute sich im Schlafsaal um. Er hatte nichts vergessen. Die anderen Jungen waren unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen den letzten Tag vor den großen Ferien an sich vorrüberziehen. Nach Dumbledores Tod und Voldemorts Rückkehr war es längst nicht so ausgelassen wie sonst um diese Zeit im Schloss. Trotzdem würde Harry Hogwarts vermissen. Doch er hatte beschlossen sein 7. Jahr nicht anzutreten und dabei würde es bleiben. Energisch hob er den Koffer von seinem Bett und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten. Es war bald Zeit fürs Abendessen. Das Letzte, was er hier einnehmen würde. Mitten auf der Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum rannte ihm ein aufgeregter Neville Longbottom entgegen. "Harry!" Keuchend kam der Gryffindor zum stehen. "Professor McGonagall ...möchte dich sprechen..." Ob sie ihn nochmal überreden wollte zu bleiben?

"Danke Neville..." Mit einem leicht gezwungenen Lächeln schob er sich an seinem Mitschüler vorbei und ging nach unten. Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen unter den anderen Gryffindors Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Sie brüteten vor dem Kamin vor sich hin und sahen erst auf als Harry den Raum betrat. Ron sah ihn fragend an. "Alles ok?" Harry nickte knapp, obwohl er sich alles andere als ok fühlte. "McGonogall will mich sprechen...mal wieder."

Er wich dem forschenden Blick Ginnys aus und machte sich auf den Weg zu McGonogalls Büro. Im Moment leitetet die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor die Schule. Wer wohl nächstes Jahr Dumbledores Platz einnehmen würde? Harry vertrieb den Gedanken schnell aus seinem Kopf. Er war an der Tür zum Büro der Professorin angekommen und klopfte leise. "Herein..."  
Harry öffnete langsam die Tür und trat ein. Professor McGonagall saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, vor ihr lag haufenweise Pergament. "Briefe von besorgten Eltern." , erklärte sie knapp.

Harry nickte nur und ließ sich in den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch seiner Hauslehrerin fallen. Er spürte ihren bohrenden Blick und schaute nach unten. "Potter...sind sie sich sicher, das Richtige zu tun? Wenn sie zurück zu ihrer Tante...und dann wieder nach Hogwarts gehen würden, wären sie wesentlich sicherer." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und holte tief Luft. Wie sollte er ihr nur verständlich machen, dass es ihm nicht um seine Sicherheit ging...sondern um die all der anderen...? In diesem Moment klopfte etwas gegen das Fenster des Büros. Verdutzt schaute Harry nach draußen. Es war Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix und er hatte etwas im Schnabel. "Was macht...?" McGonagall öffnete hastig das Fenster und der wunderschöne Vogel flatterte flügelschlagend hinein.

"Vorsicht, mein Schreibtisch!" Doch zu spät - Fawkes hatte mit seinen mächtigen Flügeln ein kleines Kästchen vom Tisch gestoßen und ab diesem Moment ging alles furchtbar schnell. Das Kästchen öffnete sich noch im Fall und Harry konnte einen Zeitumkehrer erkennen, der herausfiel. Mit einem solchen Gerät hatten er und Hermine in ihrem dritten Jahr eine kleine Reise in die Vergangenheit unternommen. Im nächsten Moment schlug der Zeitumkehrer auf und die Kiste flog auf ihn. Harry hörte ein Splittern und plötzlich schien sich alles um ihn zu drehen. Eine Zeitreise! Harry kannte das schon. Erschrocken wollte Harry die Kiste vom Zeitumkehrer nehmen, doch natürlich ging das mitten in einer Zeitreise nicht mehr.

Warum konnte er überhaupt die Zeit wechseln? Das letzte Mal hatte er den Umkehrer um den Hals tragen müssen, damit es klappte. Im nächsten Moment hörte der Raum auf sich zu drehen und auch die verschwommenen Farben ordneten sich wieder und wurden klarer. Harry war schwindelig. Er stützte sich am Schreibtisch ab. Scheinbar hatte der Umkehrer doch nicht funktioniert. Argwöhnisch sah er sich um. Alles war genau wie vorher, nur irgendwie..."Oh nein, das darf nicht wahr sein!" Jetzt erst beachtete Harry seine Hauslehrerin wieder, deren Blick entsetzt geweitet war. "Professor...was ist passiert?" Sie warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. "Ich hoffe nicht das, was ich denke."  
Vor der Tür waren plötzlich Stimmen zu hören. Stirnrunzelnd öffnete McGonagall sie und im nächsten Moment blickte Harry in die schuldbewussten Gesichter von Hermine, Ron, Neville, Ginny und Luna, sowie in das ratlose Gesicht von Remus Lupin. "Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" Fragte der ehemalige Professor. "Gute Frage," antwortete Harry trocken.

Remus schaute sich vorsichtig im Korridor um. "Ich bin hier hergekommen, um mit ihnen zu reden, Professor. Da habe ich Ron, Hermine und die anderen vor der Tür erwischt. Ich wollte sie gerade fragen was sie hier treiben, da...nunja, da hat sich plötzlich...alles gedreht." Die ertappten Schüler nickten, vor allem die Weasleys mit hochrotem Kopf. "Kommen sie rein, schnell," sagte Professor McGonagall unwirsch. Hastig flüchtete die Truppe sich ins Zimmer und Lupin schloss die Tür. "Was habt ihr da draußen gemacht?", fragte Harry Ron. "Naja..." Sein bester Freund schaute betreten zu Boden. "Wir wollten wissen was McGonagall dir sagen wollte."

"Was ist denn nun passiert?", fragte Hermine und schaute Harry ungeduldig an, doch McGonagall enthob ihn einer Antwort. "Der Zeitumkehrer...Fawkes hat ihn runtergeworfen und dann ist eine Kiste auf ihn gefallen!" Alle starrten die Lehrerin nun entgeistert an. "Heißt das, " hauchte Lupin, "dass wir in einer anderen Zeit sind...?" McGonagall nickte ernst. "Wann sind wir," fragte Ginny ängstlich. Ron konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Der Satz klingt bescheuert."  
"Klar, normalerweise muss man das auch nicht fragen." Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Aber vielleicht hat es auch nicht geklappt...das Büro sieht doch wie immer aus." Hoffnungsvoll sah er seine Hauslehrerin an. Doch die schüttelte den Kopf. "Ein paar Sachen sehen neuer aus, Potter. Und ein paar Dinge fehlen, die in den letzten Jahren dazugekommen sind."

Sie kniff die Lippen zusammen und hob die Reste des Zeitumkehrers auf. "Wir können ihn nicht mehr benutzen." Neville zuckte die Schultern. "Können wir uns nicht einfach einen neuen besorgen?" Luna lächelte verträumt (sie war wohl die Einzige, der selbst jetzt noch zum Lachen zumute war). "Wenn du zufällig die genaue Sekunde weißt aus der wir gekommen sind..."  
"Hä?" Ron starrte sie verdattert an. Lupin räusperte sich. "Sie hat Recht. Wir müssen praktisch auf die Nanosekunde genau in die Zeit zurück aus der wir kommen. Und außerdem dürfen wir selbst uns nicht sehen...falls wir hier überhaupt leben..."

Ratlos stand die Gruppe in McGonagalls Büro. "Also ich lebe schonmal..." McGonagall schaute sich nochmals in ihrem Büro um und dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Fenster. "Hier ist es Mittag. Die Sonne ist im Süden. Sicher werden alle beim Mittagessen sein. Wir sollten in Dumbledores Büro gehen...er muss Schulleiter sein, wenn ich schon hier bin," erklärte sie. Die anderen nickten. Harry dachte unwillkürlich daran, dass in seiner Zeit gerade Abend war. Vorsichtig öffnete McGonagall die Tür und schaute sich im Flur um. "Schnell!" fauchte sie und die anderen sieben folgten ihr. Hastig liefen sie den Gang hinunter. Zum Glück schienen tatsächlich alle beim Essen zu sein. Kurz bevor sie den Wasserspeier erreichten hörten sie aber über sich ein lautes Gackern. Gottergeben schaute Harry nach oben. Peeves!

"Müsst ihr zum Schulleiter? Habt ihr Unsinn gemacht? Bööööse Schüler!" Lachend bewarf Peeves sie mit Kreidestücken. Missbilligend ging McGonagall auf den Wasserspeier zu und ignorierte die Kreidestückchen, die auf ihrem Hut landeten. "Zitronensorbet..." Nichts rührte sich. Harry stöhnte. Natürlich, andere Zeit, anderes Passwort. Stirnrunzelnd schaute McGonagall zu Remus Lupin. "Würden sie uns bitte Peeves vom Hals schaffen?" In eben diesem Moment kippte der Poltergeist Kreidestaub über den Kindern aus, die sich hustend in Deckung brachten. Remus nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab. Doch Peeves hatte scheinbar die Lust verloren und verschwand gackernd durch die Wand. McGonagall wandte sich wieder der Wand zu. "Das könnte eine Weile dauern...Zischende Zauberdrops...Schokofrösche..."

So ging es eine Weile weiter und Harry konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Dumbledores Passwörter waren doch recht...eigen. Endlich (bei Kesselkuchen) ließ die Statue sie ein und die Wendeltreppe zum Büro des Direktors erschien. In diesem Moment hörten sie die Unterrichtsglocke. "Schnell!" Lupin drängte die Kinder in den Treppengang.

Hastig liefen sie nach oben und öffneten die Tür zum Büro. Hier schien alles so zu sein wie Harry es in Erinnerung hatte. Sogar Fawkes saß auf seiner Vogelstange. "Warum ist unser Fawkes eigentlich nicht hier...er war doch auch im Raum,"fragte Harry. "Magische Tiere können keine Zeitreise machen,"erklärte Remus knapp. Hermine und Ginny waren an das Fenster getreten. "Kommt mal her, " rief Hermine. Die anderen drängten sich neugierig ans Fenster. Draußen war ein sonniger Tag und einige Schüler schlenderten auf den Ländereien herum. Man merkte kaum, dass es nicht das Hogwarts war, dass sie kannten. Gut, ein paar Schüler liefen mit wirklich üblen Frisuren herum, aber ansonsten...  
"Wie wollen wir nun eigentlich zurückkommen?" unterbrach Neville die Stille. "Zuerst," erklärte McGonagall, "müssen wir eine Art Schallzauber anwenden. Er wird in alle Zeiten geschickt und wenn kein Echo von unseren Seelen zurückkommt, wissen wir, dass wir dort fehlen...da müssen wir also hin. Diesen Zauber beherrschen nur wenige und es kann ewig dauern bis der Zauber die exakte Nanosekunde findet, in die wir müssen...aber es ist unsere einzige Chance. Dann brauchen wir einen Zeitumkehrer und können zurück." Trotz McGonagalls Warnung, dass es ewig dauern könnte, war Harry froh zu hören, dass es wenigstens eine Möglichkeit gab zurückzukommen. Gedankenverloren klopfte er sich den übriggebliebenen Kreidestaub vom Umhang. "Da kommt wer!" Luna hatte sich vom Fenster zurückgezogen und stand wieder in der Nähe der Tür. Tatsächlich, nun hörten es auch die anderen. Jemand kam die Treppe rauf. Gebannt schauten alle auf die Tür.

Die Tür öffnete sich leise und Albus Dumbledore trat gedankenverloren in sein Büro. Erst als er bereits einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt hatte, blickte er auf und entdeckte die befremdliche Versammlung in seinem Büro. Mit einem Ausdruck milder Überraschung auf dem Gesicht schaute er zuerst Professor McGonagall, dann Remus und dann die Schüler an, deren Umhänge immernoch Kreidestaub von Peeves Attacke aufwiesen. Langsam schien Dumbledore aufzugehen, dass er die Gesichter der Schüler nicht kannte. Also wandte er sich sichtlich verwirrt an die einzige ihm bekannte Person im Raum. "Professor McGonagall...was...?" Doch dann stockte er. Das war eindeutig die neu ernannte Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, doch hatte sie gerade beim Mittagessen noch keine grauen Strähnen in den Haaren gehabt und ihr Gesicht hatte ein, zwei Falten weniger aufgezeigt.

"Was ist hier los?" Mit einem Anflug von Misstrauen schaute er wieder zu den Schülern.  
McGonagall holte tief Luft. Hoffentlich konnte sie ihn überzeugen. "Ich bin tatsächlich Professor McGonagall...allerdings nicht aus ihrer Zeit." Auf dieses Bekenntnis folgte ersteinmal Stille. Dumbledore ging langsam um seinen Tisch herum und setzte sich. "Erzählen sie," sagte er matt. McGonagall begann nun ruhig von dem Unfall mit Fawkes zu berichten. Währenddessen tauchten in den Portraits in Dumbledores Büro immer mehr neugierige Hexen und Zauberer auf. Schließlich beendete Harrys Hauslehrerin ihre Geschichte und es trat Schweigen ein. Dumbledore schaute nun wieder interessiert die Schüler an. "Nun..." Sein Blick blieb an Harry hängen und er lächelte leicht. "Sie müssen ein ganzes Stück aus der Zukunft kommen. Der Junge da sieht wie ein Potter aus und sein Vater ist im Moment eher mit Quidditchtraining als mit Familienplanung beschäftigt." Harry spürte wie sein Herz heftig zu pochen begann.

"Mein Dad...er ist hier? Hier in Hogwarts...und Mom?! Mom auch?" Dumbledore lächelte amüsiert. "Wer ihre Mom ist, weiß ich leider nicht...ihre Augen sehen allerdings so aus als würde es Mr Potter doch noch gelingen Miss Evans für sich zu gewinnen. Sie haben beide gerade die 7.Klasse begonnen." McGonagall stöhnte leise. "Wir sind über zwei Jahrzehnte in der Vergangenheit und Remus läuft auch noch Gefahr seinem eigenen Ich zu begegnen!" Dumbledore blinzelte. "Remus...?" Mit einem schwachen Lächeln trat Professor Lupin vor.

Harry hatte fast etwas Mitleid als er das Gesicht des Direktors sah. Er hätte wohl auch ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche geschaut, wenn plötzlich 8 Leute in seinem Büro aufgetaucht wären und ihm erklärt hätten, dass sie aus der Zukunft seien. Und dann war einer von ihnen auch noch ein Schüler, den man gestern vielleicht noch wegen Zauberei auf dem Korridor gerügt hatte.   
Doch wie Harry es von Dumbledore gewöhnt war, erholte er sich recht schnell. Plötzlich spürte er einen schmerzhaften Stich. In seiner Zeit gab es keinen Dumbledore mehr, den nichts überraschte und der alles richtete. "Ich denke das mit Remus ist kein Problem,"erklärte Dumbledore aufgeräumt. "Ich kann einen Gedächniszauber anwenden...das heißt jeder in Hogwarts wird nach ihrer... Abreise vergessen, dass sie je hier waren. Aber ich muss euch warnen!" Dumbledore schaute nun vor allem die Kinder ernst an. "Vielleicht ist Potter nicht der Einzige dessen Eltern hier sind oder der Bekannte hier hat. Keinesfalls dürfen sie etwas über die Zukunft sagen oder etwas tun, dass die Zukunft ihrer Eltern verändern würde!" "Wir kennen die Risiken,"erklärte Hermine ernst. Dumbledore lächelte leicht. "Gut, dann werde ich euch heute Abend beim Essen vorstellen...ich bin sicher sie werden einiges an Interesse wecken."

Nachdem sich alle in die Schulkartei eingetragen, ihre Fächer gewählt (zum Leidwesen Rons und zur Freude Hermines sollten sie am Unterricht teilnehmen) und alles Nötige für den Schallzauber besprochen hatten, führte Dumbledore sie hinaus in den Korridor. McGonagall hatte Remus Lupin als derzeitgen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eintragen lassen. Das stimmte zwar nicht so ganz, aber keiner hatte widersprochen. Nun sollten sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gehen. "Ein paar Hauselfen werden sie in Kürze mit Kleidung und Schulsachen ausstatten," erklärte Dumbledore schon fast wieder vergnügt. Vorsichtig schauten Harry und Ron zu Hermine, doch bis auf einen missbilligenden Blick ließ sie sich nichts anmerken und begann nichts von wegen "Versklavung" zu murmeln.

Zuerst gingen sie zum Bild der Fetten Dame. Luna musste im Korridor warten, denn sie war eine Ravenclaw. Dumbledore verriet ihnen das Passwort. "Wir haben Räume, die wir benutzen, wenn sehr viele Schüler auf einmal in ein Haus kommen. Sie sind nicht zu sehen, wenn wir sie nicht brauchen. Ich habe für euch zwei der Räume aktiviert. Dumbledore kehrte zusammen mit Lupin und McGonogall zu Luna zurück. "Wir sehen uns dann in der großen Halle!" rief Lupin noch. Er warf Harry einen besorgten Blick zu und ging dann.

Die Gryffindors machten sich indess auf den Weg zu ihren Schlafsäälen. Nicht, dass sie etwas zum Auspacken gehabt hätten...Harry setzte sich langsam aufs Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster. Ein warmes, wunderbares Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn. Er würde seine Eltern kennenlernen! Sie waren hier! Doch gleichzeitig hatte er Angst. Sein Dad war kein Musterschüler gewesen und Harry fragte sich ob die nächsten Tage sein Bild von James Potter endgültig zerstören würden. Und er wusste es...er würde es die ganze Zeit wissen, wenn er sie sah...dass sie in den nächsten Jahren sterben würden.

Nachdenklich ließ Harry seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass Neville hibbelig im Zimmer auf und ab ging. Er warf Ron auf dem Bett neben ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Also wandte sich Harry an Neville. "Hey, was ist denn los...? Keine Sorge, wir werden zurückkommen. Bestimmt. Dumbledore bekommt das hin." Neville lächelte schwach. "Das ist es nicht. Aber weißt du Harry, du bist nicht der Einzige, der seine Eltern hier treffen wird." Harry stöhnte innerlich. Natürlich, die Longbottoms waren nur etwas jünger als seine Eltern gewesen. Und Neville hatte sie, ebenso wie Harry seine Eltern, nie wirklich kennengelernt. Der Cruciatus Fluch hatte ihnen den Verstand geraubt und sie lebten seit Jahren im Zauberkrankenhaus.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Ginny und Hermine kamen hereingeschlüpft. "Die ersten Schüler kommen vom Unterricht zurück. Die werden sich ziemlich über die zusätzlichen Türen wundern," meinte Hermine. Ginny schlenderte langsam zu Harrys Bett und setzte sich zögernd neben ihn. Harry schaute starr auf Hermine. "Wir sollten erstmal hier bleiben. Bis zum Abendbrot." Die anderen nickten leise. "Luna tut mir leid," sagte Ginny unvermittelt. Nun schaute Harry sie doch verwundert an. "Warum...?" Ginny verdrehte leicht die Augen. "Sie ist doch allein...bei den Ravenclaws. " Hermine seufzte leise. "Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. " Sie verstummten wieder, denn es waren Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören und verwunderte Stimmen, die kurz vor ihrer Tür halt machten, dann aber weitergingen. Nach einiger Zeit schaute Harry auf seine Uhr. "Zeit fürs Essen." Die anderen nickten etwas beklommen und zu fünft machten sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.


	2. Familientreffen

_Ohje, da habe ich beim ersten Einstellen glatt vergessen einen kleinen Kommi dazulassen - werde ich gleichmal nachholen. Das hier ist also das "zweite" Chap meiner ersten FanFic, die bereits seit ein paar Monaten fertig ist. Ursprünglich waren die Kapitel wesentlich kürzer und ich habe sie jetzt zusammengelegt, also nicht wundern, wenn ihr die Geschichte schon gelesen habt und die Aufteilung etwas anders gewohnt seid. Ansonsten wäre ich für Kommis sehr, sehr dankbar dackelblick aufsetz_

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor saßen nur ein paar Erstklässler, die keine große Notiz von Harry und den anderen nahmen. Da sie neu an der Schule waren, kannten sie eh noch nicht jedes Gesicht und wunderten sich daher nicht über die fünf Schüler. Harry war froh darüber und schlüpfte als erster aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf dem Weg nach unten stubste Ron Harry leicht an. "Was sollen wir eigentlich machen? Uns einfach zum Essen hinsetzen und sagen "Dumbledore erklärt euch dann schon wer wir sind?"" Harry zuckte die Schultern, doch er stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie das Problem nicht bekommen würden, denn als sie in die Eingangshalle kamen, standen Lupin und Luna bereits in einer dunklen Ecke nahe der großen Halle und winkten die Gryffindors zu sich. Lupin lächelte matt. "Dumbledore meint wir sollen hier warten bis er kommt." Die Schüler nickten und Hermine ging nervös auf und ab. "Die werden uns ganz schön komisch anschauen." "Mich schauen sie immer komisch an," zwitscherte Luna. "Wen wunderts," murmelte Ron und fing sich einen warnenden Blick seiner Schwester ein.

James Potter öffnete gähnend die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal und verstaute seinen Besen und den Quidditchumhang in seinem Schrank. Gerade hatte er das Training beendet und jetzt hatte er einen Mordshunger. Außerdem wollte er wissen was es mit den neuen Türen in ihrem Turm auf sich hatte. Die im Jungenbereich hatte er gesehn, doch ein paar Drittklässlerinnen hatten erzählt, dass auch bei ihnen eine neue Tür aufgetaucht war. Die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete sich und ein gutaussehender Junge mit schwarzen Haaren kam herein. "Na Krone, wieder eine Abfuhr von Evans geholt?" witzelte er lässig. James verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich zu seinem besten Freund, Sirius Black, um. "Das war keine Abfuhr...Es war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie mir sonst an den Kopf haut." Mit allem Stolz, den er aufbringen konnte, ging James an seinem grinsenden besten Freund vorbei. Schon ewig war er in Lily Evans verknallt, doch die Gryffindor schien nur eins von James zu wollen - das er möglichst weit weg von ihr war. Auch heute hatte sie ihn abblitzen lassen, als er ihr helfen wollte ihre Bücher aufzuheben, die ein Slytherin mit Hilfe seinen Zauberstabes aus ihren Händen hatte gleiten lassen. Lily hatte ihn nur unwirsch angefaucht, als er seine Hilfe angeboten hatte, und war samt ihrer Freundinnen in den Verwandlungsunterricht verschwunden. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum standen inzwischen auch Peter und Remus, die zusammen mit James und Sirius "Die Rumtreiber" bildeten. Remus trug wie üblich sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen und saß samt Schulbuch in einem der Sessel. Peter, klein und etwas untersetzt, stand wartend vor dem Bild der fetten Dame. "Können wir runtergehen? Ich habe Hunger!" quiekte er laut. "Schon gut, gleich," winkte James ab und schaute Remus neugierig an. "Hast du von den neuen Türen gehört?" Sein Freund nickte ohne die Augen von den Zeilen, die er laß, zu nehmen. "Und?" fragte James. Remus klappte sein Buch zu und zuckte die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Ich denke am ehesten erfahren wir von Dumbledore was. Der muss sie schließlich erscheinen lassen haben." "Also auf zum Essen," rief Wurmschwanz begeistert und war schon dabei, durch das Loch in der Wand zu klettern. Die anderen Rumtreiber folgten ihm, immernoch über die neuen Zimmer rätselnd. "Hat sich auch noch keiner reingetraut," meinte Sirius. James rümpfte die Nase. "Was kann da schon drin sein, es können doch nur Schlafräume sein." "Jaaah...,"murmelte Remus, "nur für wen?"

Langsam aber sicher kamen immer mehr Schüler zum Abendessen und Harry begann fieberhaft nach seinem Dad Ausschau zu halten, doch nirgendwo sah er einen wuschligen dunklen Haarschopf. Auch seine Mutter glänzte durch Abwesenheit. Neville schien ähnliche Gedanken wie Harry zu haben und bemühte sich verzweifelt mit seiner kleinen Statur über die Köpfe der vielen Schüler hinweg zu sehen. Auch Lupin wurde seltsam angespannt. Als er nervös begann von einem Bein auf das andere zu treten sah Harry ihn fragend an. "Ich habe sie ewig nicht mehr gesehn...James...und Sirius...und dann ist da noch Peter und wir wissen, dass er ein Verräter ist." Lupin seufzte. "Manchmal kommt mir die Schulzeit ziemlich unwirklich vor, Harry. Sicher, auch hier herrschen dunkle Zeiten, aber hier in der Schule waren wir einfach nur glücklich." Harry schwieg und schaute wieder auf die Menge.  
Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Er war so erpicht auf seine Eltern gewesen, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass er auch Sirius wiedersehen und den jungen Lupin kennenlernen würde. Und Wurmschwanz...Wut kochte in Harry hoch. Könnte er seine Eltern doch bloß warnen. Hermine unterbrach seine Gedanken. "Ähm...Professor...wie ist das eigentlich...der Werwolftrank wurde doch erst nach ihrer Schulzeit entwickelt...heißt das, wir haben jetzt einmal im Monat gleich zwei Werwölfe?" Lupin blinzelte erschrocken. "Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht," gab er zu. "Wie steht der Mond in dieser Zeit eigentlich gerade?" fragte Ron unbehaglich. Alle sieben schauten sich ratlos an. "Jedenfalls," meinte Lupin, "ist kein Vollmond. Glaubt mir, das würde ich spüren." Erleichtert atmeten die anderen auf. "Gut, am besten wir klären das dann mit Professor Dumbledore, " sagte Ginny.  
In eben diesem Moment erschien der Schulleiter mit wehendem Umhang und trat zu ihnen. "Ich habe die Lehrer bereits informiert, " erklärte er lächelnd, "Am besten sie nehmen den Gang da...er führt zu einer Kammer hinter der Großen Halle. Ich werde sie erst nach dem Essen ankündigen, sonst isst vor Aufregung eh keiner mehr und das wäre doch enttäuschend für die Hauselfen, die sich so viel Mühe mit dem Essen geben." Der Direktor zwinkterte ihnen nocheinmal kurz zu und öffnete dann die Tür zu einem dunklen Gang. Schnell ging die kleine Gruppe hinein und folgte, dem mit Kerzen spärlich beleuchteten, Weg. "Wo steckt eigentlich McGonagall?" fragte Neville, aber selbst Lupin hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen seit Dumbledore ihm sein Zimmer gezeigt hatte. Doch als sie schließlich in einem Harry wohl bekannten Raum ankamen (hier hatten sich die trimagischen Champions nach ihrer Ernennung versammelt) stand die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors bereits im Raum und schaute angespannt durch einen Spalt in der Tür. Harry schaute sich kurz im Raum um und bemerkte einen Tisch, der das letzte Mal als er hier war, nicht dagestanden hatte. Auf ihm standen haufenweise belegte Brote und Kürbissaft. Hungrig langten die Kinder zu und lauschten auf die Geräusche aus der Großen Halle, die ihnen sehr vertraut vorkamen. Harry hoffte seinen Vater heraushören zu können, doch das würde kaum möglich sein, also ging er schließlich ungeduldig zur Tür und schaute über McGonagalls Schulter. Aber auch jetzt konnte er unter der riesigen Schülerschar beim besten Willen kein bekanntes Gesicht ausmachen. Seufzend ging er wieder zu den anderen.

Die Rumtreiber erreichten angeregt diskutierend die große Halle und setzten sich hungrig an den Gryffindortisch. Sie waren aber nicht die Einzigen, die sich, trotz des Hungers, kaum aufs Essen konzentrierten. Überall saßen Schüler vor ihren noch halbvollen Tellern und schauten neugierig zum Lehrertisch. Keinem war entgangen, dass viele Lehrer äußerst angespannt wirkten. Professor McGonagall sah aus, als hätte sie ein Gespenst gesehen und Flittwick wackelte hibbelig auf seinen Sitzkissen hin und her. Nur Dumbledore schien die Ruhe selbst und unterhielt sich plaudernd mit Professor Sinistra. "Ob er uns was sagt?" fragte Sirius unvermittelt und starrte zu Dumbledore hinauf, der sich gerade einen großen Nachschlag Nierenpastete nahm. "Hoffentlich." James spielte ungeduldig mit seinem Glas voll Kürbissaft und schaffte es prompt das Glas umzustoßen. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er den Kürbissaft, der sich über seinen Umhang ergossen hatte. Zu allem Übel hörte er in diesem Moment ein leises Kichern und drehte sich langsam um. Es waren Lily und ein paar ihrere Freundinnen, die sich gerade einen Platz für's Essen suchten. Lily lächelte nur spöttisch und rauschte dann an ihm vorbei, gefolgt von den immernoch kichernden Gryffindormädchen. Sirius warf seinem besten Freund einen mitleidigen Blick zu. "Sag nichts, " murrte James düster, während Remus ungerührt seinen Zauberstab schwang und die Sauerrei auf James Umhang beseitigte.

Das Essen war fast beendet und die Spannung in der Kammer stieg. Harry hatte sich etwas abseits gestellt und versuchte den Ameisenhaufen in seinem Magen zu beruhigen. Ginny schlenderte nun langsam zu ihm und lehnte sich an die Wand. "Harry?" "Mhm?" "Jetzt wo wir hier sind...und vielleicht ne Weile bleiben werden, da dachte ich, " nervös strich Ginny sich ein paar rote Strähnen aus der Stirn, "da dachte ich wir könnten vielleicht doch wieder...ich meine es kann sein, dass wir hier ewig festsitzen und uns eh jeden Tag sehen, also warum nicht." Mit ernstem Blick wandte Harry sich Ginny zu. "Ich weiß nicht...irgendwann gehen wir wieder in unsere Zeit...hoffentlich...und umso länger wir zusammen sind, desto schwerer wird es, wenn es erst vorbei ist..."Ginny sagte nichts mehr, sondern ließ nur still den Kopf hängen. Harry zögerte. Gerade wollte er tröstend seinen Arm um sie legen, als gespenstische Stille in der großen Halle Einzug hielt. "Das Essen ist beendet! Dumbledore steht auf," hauchte Hermine und alle drängten sich schnell an die Tür.

"Meine lieben Schüler. Wie sie bemerkenswerter Weise schon alle mitbekommen haben, habe ich eine wichtige Ankündigung zu machen!" Gespannt starrten alle Schüler Dumbledore an. "Komm schon, wir wollens vor Weihnachten wissen, "murrte Sirius und erntete einige wütende "Sch!" von den umsitzenden Schülern. "Wir werden für einige Zeit Gäste in Hogwarts haben wie den Gryffindor und den weiblichen Ravenlaw sicher nicht entgangen ist." "Bei denen auch?", wunderte sich Sirius und wurde nun mit Blicken fast gelyncht, woraufhin James eine perfekte Imitation von Sirius mitleidsvollem Blick ablieferte. Sirius schaute seinen besten Freund kurz düster an und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder Dumbledore, der weitersprach. "Wir haben Besuch und zwar nicht von einem anderen Ort...sondern aus einer anderen Zeit!" Leises Gemurmmel setzte in der Halle ein. "Klasse und über mich beschweren, "maulte Sirius und warf den neben ihm diskutierenden Schülern einen scheelen Blick zu. "Ich hoffe," fuhr Dumbledore fort, "sie werden Lehrer wie Schüler herzlich willkommen heißen und ich möchte sie inständigst bitten ihnen keine Fragen über ihre Zukunft zu stellen." Interessiert horchte Remus auf. "Natürlich...sie müssen wissen wie es mit "ihr wisst schon wem" weitergeht...und vielleicht kennen sie sogar ein paar der jetzigen Schüler. " Gespannt warteten nun alle darauf, dass die Neulinge vorgestellt wurden. Dumbledore lächelte höchst amüsiert. Er genoss es scheinbar den Moment noch etwas in die Länge zu ziehen. Doch schließlich wies er mit einer energischen Handbewegung auf die Kammer hinter dem Lehrertisch. "Zuerst die Lehrer - darf ich vorstellen. Professor McGonagall, die ich wohl nicht weiter erläutern muss!" Belustigt warf er einen Blick auf die jüngere Ausgabe, die sich alle Mühe gab so zu tun, als interessiere sie ihr zukünftiges Ich garnicht, dass nun etwas steif aus der Kammer kam und sich unter allgemeinem Beifall seinen Platz am Lehrertisch suchte. Peter stöhnte leise. "Als würde sie einmal nicht reichen!" "Und ein zweiter Lehrer, "fuhr Dumbledore fort, "Professor Remus Lupin!" "WER?!" riefen James und Sirius gleichzeitig, während Peter es schaffte quiekend vom Stuhl zu fallen und Remus scheinbar zu einer Statue erstarrt war. Er hatte klatschen wollen und bei der Erwähnung seines Namens mitten in der Bewegung inne gehalten. Die Rumtreiber standen nun auf, um den Professor besser sehen zu können, dem nun auch reichlich Applaus gespendet wurde. Viele Schüler warfen dem jungen Remus neugierige Seitenblicke zu. Und im nächsten Moment erschien der Professor mit einem matten Lächeln in der Tür.

Harry schaute ungeduldig auf die Uhr. Musste Dumbledore solang reden? Doch schließlich stellte er McGonagall und Lupin vor. Lupin war so schlau gewesen sich umzuziehen und trug nun einen Umhang, den die Hauselfen ihm gebracht hatten. Der war längst nicht so verschlissen wie sein alter Umhang und so viel sicher nicht auf in welchen Verhältnissen Remus zum Teil lebte. Als Lupin den Raum verließ, schaute Harry sich wieder neugierig in der Halle um. Und da! Seine Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Vier Personen waren aufgestanden und reckten ihre Hälse, um Professor Lupin besser sehen zu können. Und Harry erkannte sie. "Dad," flüsterte er leise und schaute gebannt auf den Jungen, der ihm so ähnlich sah und der seinem besten Freund (Sirius!) einen verdatterten Blick zuwarf und dann wieder neugierig Professor Lupin musterte.

James, Sirius, Remus und Peter konnten es immernoch nicht fassen. Da stand die ältere Version von Moony mit einem matten Lächeln im Gesicht, ging zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich neben die ältere Version von Professor McGonagall. "Nimms so, Remus...du siehst nichtmal schlecht aus...und du bist...Lehrer," James verzog gespielt entsetzt das Gesicht. Scheinbar hatte er sich vom ersten Schrecken bereits erholt. Remus hingegen starrte immernoch Professor Lupin an. "Welches Fach unterrichtet er eigentlich?", fragte Wurmschwanz. Sirius grinste. "Keine Ahnung, aber vielleicht kann uns das ja Moody sagen." Remus riss sich endlich vom Anblick seines älteren Ichs los. "Ich wills lieber nicht wissen..." James Grinsen wurde breiter. "Nach deinen grauen Haaren zu schließen, ist es was Stressiges." "Mit Schülern wie euch ist alles stressig," konterte Moony. Dumbledore räusperte sich und im nu waren sämtliche Gespräche eingestellt. "Die Schüler, die ich ihn ihnen jetzt vorstelle, kennen sie alle sicher nicht...sie sind ja noch nichtmal geboren, aber vielleicht sagt ihnen der ein oder andere Nachname doch etwas." Hatte James neuerdings Halluzinationen oder hatte Dumbledore ihn bei diesen Worten wissend angeschaut?

"Herr Gott, er soll mit seinen Anspielungen aufhören und uns endlich aufrufen," murrte Ron. In eben diesem Moment tat Dumbledore ihnen den Gefallen und rief als erstes Luna auf. Verträumt wie eh und je schwebte Luna mit verklärtem Lächeln aus dem Raum. "Der kann auch nichts die Laune verderben, " murmelte Ron. Harry fragte sich ob Lunas Eltern auch gerade Schüler waren. Immerhin hatte auch die Ravenclaw ihre Mutter verloren. Als nächstes wurde Hermine aufgerufen. Da sie muggelstämmig war, war es ausgeschlossen, dass jemand sie erkannte. Ron und Ginny wurden zusammen ausgerufen, aber natürlich waren ihre Eltern schon nicht mehr in Hogwarts und Bill, ihr ältester Bruder, war es noch nicht. Neville und Harry waren nun noch übrig. "Scheint so als wollte er das beste bis zum Schluss aufheben...unsere Eltern werden ziemlich blöd gucken, "versuchte Harry zu witzeln.  
Neville lächelte nur schwach. "Ich habe ein bisschen Angst...dass sie von mir enttäuscht sein könnten. Ich meine...sie waren Auroren! Und ich? Ich bin schon froh, dass mich keiner mit einem Squib verwechselt." Harry schaute den betrübten Neville fassungslos an. "Hey! Was redest du da? Deine Eltern können stolz auf dich sein! Du bist vielleicht nicht überall Klassenbester, aber überleg doch mal! Damals im Ministerium, wer hat mir da geholfen? Oder wer hat in der ersten Klasse die nötigen Punkte für den Pokalsieg geholt? Gerade das zeichnet dich doch aus! Du weißt, dass du nicht der beste bist, aber du hast trotzdem mehr Mut als die meisten Leute, die ich kenne." Auf Nevilles Gesicht leuchtete ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer. "Meinst du...?" Harry grinste. "Sicher...außerdem bist du doch schon viel besser geworden...und ich wette dein Dad kriegt keinen Patronus hin." Auf Nevilles Gesicht breitete sich ein beruhigtes Lächeln aus und als Dumbledore ihn aufrief, ging er sicheren Schrittes und selbstbewusst in die große Halle.

James taten langsam die Hände vom Klatschen weh. Wieiviele waren das denn noch? "Haben die die halbe große Halle mitgebracht, " fragte Sirius als Dumbledore gerade Neville Longbottom ausrief. James beugte sich interessiert nach vorn. "Longbottom? Ein Verwandter von Frank vielleicht?" Krone deutete auf einen Jungen, der ein Jahr unter ihm war und der nun allen ernstes auf seinen Stuhl kletterte, um den Neuankömmling besser betrachten zu können. Der Junge stellte sich zu den anderen Neuankömmlingen an den Lehrertisch und Dumbledore bat wiederholt um Ruhe.  
"Nun zu unserem letzten Gast." Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich auf Dumbledores Gesicht. "Harry Potter!" Hatte man schon bei Remus Lupin allgemein aufgehorcht, so brach bei der Erwähnung des Namens Potter ein wahrer Trubel aus. Jeder kannte den Sucher und Kapitän des Gryffindorteams und sah man sich Professor Lupins wahrscheinliches Alter an, dann konnte ein Junge namens Potter nur eins sein - James Potters Sohn! Doch der Tumult in der Halle war nichts gegen das was am Platz der Rumtreiber los war. Sirius Kinnlade klappte nach unten, Peter hatte Mühe dieses Mal auf seinem Platz zu bleiben und ... "Autsch! James, was machst du da!" Krone war auf Remus Schultern geklettert, um freie Sicht auf die Kammer zu haben. Verblüfft schauten seine drei Freunde ihn an. "Komm da runter!" stöhnte Sirius, doch James winkte nur begeistert ab und schaute weiterhin nach vorn. Und da kam er! "Wahnsinn, " hauchte James, während es Remus endlich gelang sich von seinem Freund zu befreien. "Seht euch das an! Kein Zweifel, das IST mein Sohn!"  
"Lässt sich nicht leugnen," murrte Remus, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Schulter rieb, auf der James sein Körpergewicht platziert hatte. Tatsächlich - Harry Potter hatte die gleichen dunklen und widersinnigen Haare, selbst sein Gang und seine Statur erinnerten an James. Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen und grinste breit. "James..." "Was denn?!" fauchte Krone unwirsch, während seine Augen wie Magneten an seinem vermeintlichen Sohn hingen. Sirius grinste breiter. "Seine Augen...sieh dir seine Augen an. An wen erinnern die dich?" Verwundert wanderte James Blick zu den Augen des Jungen. In eben diesem Moment blickte Harry ihn an und lächelte leicht gequält, doch James durchfuhr die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz. "Lily! Die sehen aus wie die Augen von Lily!" Hastig schaute sich James nach dem Rotschopf um und tatsächlich waren gerade zwei ihrer Freundinnen dabei wie wild auf sie einzureden und auf Harry zu deuten, während Lily nur abwehrend die Hände hob und sich scheinbar blind stellte. Allerdings fing sie James Blick auf und schüttelte nur unwirsch den Kopf.  
"Frag ihn doch einfach," schlug Remus vor, der das Schauspiel beobachtet hatte. "Gute Idee," murmelte James, der nicht wusste, ob er zuerst zu den Neuen oder zu Lily schauen sollte.

Endlich! Dumbledore hatte seinen Namen aufgerufen und er trat unter staunendem Applaus hinaus. Sofort suchte er den Gryffindortisch ab und fand seinen Vater in wenig bequemer Position halb auf Remus Lupin sitzen. Harry hatte alle Mühe ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als Remus seinen Vater schließlich runterstieß und dieser es scheinbar nichtmal registrierte. Hastig stellte er sich zu den anderen Schülern. "Ich komme mir vor als würde ich von einem Scheinwerfer angestrahlt werden, " sagte Neville neben ihm. Harry lächelte schwach. "Das Gefühl hatte ich schon öfters." Dann blicket er wieder zu seinem Vater, der gerade forschend sein Gesicht betrachtete und dann einen hoffnungsvollen Blick auf ein paar weibliche Gryffindor warf. Harry erkannte unter diesen Mädchen seine Mutter und aus ihrer Gestik konnte er entnehmen, dass sie der Gedanke nicht gerade begeisterte, dass seine Augen den ihren ähnlich sahen...denn genau darum schien es bei dem Gespräch zu gehen. Ron grinste breit. "Deine arme Mom..." Harry zuckte die Schultern. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sein Vorhandensein die Beziehung seiner Eltern vorranbringen würde...Wenn man überhaupt von einer Beziehung reden konnte.  
Nun erhob sich Dumbledore nochmals schmunzelnd. "Ich bitte euch jetzt alle in eure Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen...und lasst unsere Gäste bitte heil." Die aufgeregten Schüler gingen aus der Halle, allerdings nicht ohne nochmals einen Blick auf Harry und die anderen zu werfen. Lupin trat nun hinter sie. "Ihr solltet auch ins Bett gehen. Morgen früh bekommt ihr eure Stundenpläne." Die Gruppe wünschte Lupin und den anderen Lehrern noch gute Nacht, dann gingen sie aus der großen Halle hinaus.  
Luna verabschiedete sich und ging in einen Kellergang während sich die Gryffindors auf den Weg in den Turm machten. Schweigend gingen sie bis zur fetten Dame und sagten ihr das Passwort (Aphrodill). Kaum schwang das Bildnis zur Seite, blickten die Fünf in die neugierigen Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler. "Soviel zum heil lassen, " stöhnte Ron.

Das letzte Mal als Harry so begeistert empfangen worden war, hatte Gryffindor im Quidditch den Pokal gewonnen. Ein Dutzend Hände griffen nach ihm und den anderen und schon standen sie mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum, umgeben von neugierigen Gryffindors, die alle durcheinander riefen und sich nicht groß um Dumbledores Bitte keine Fragen zu stellen kümmerten. "Aus welchem Jahr kommt ihr?" "Was passiert mit "Ihr-wisst-schon-wem""? "Wisst ihr zufällig ob ich im Ministerium arbeite?" Diese und ähnliche Fragen schwirrten durch den Raum, als plötzlich eine Stimme sich über den anderen erhob. "Platz da! Lasst mich durch, sonst hängt ihr alle gleich von der Decke!" Widerwillig machten die anderen Schüler platz und es gelang James, Sirius, Remus und, mit einigen Schwierigkeiten, auch Peter zu ihnen durchzudringen. Harry hatte das Gefühl die Zeit sei stehen geblieben.

Das war der Moment, den er sich immer so sehr gewünscht hatte und von dem er nie geglaubt hatte, das er wahr werden könnte. Er stand seinem Vater gegenüber. Um sie herum war es still geworden. Alle schauten zwischen James und Harry hin und her, die sich nun gegenseitig prüfend anschauten. Schließlich breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf James Gesicht aus. "Das habe ich doch nichtmal schlecht hinbekommen, oder? Hy, Harry!" Ein paar Umstehende lächelten leicht, während James sich seinen Sohn schnappte und zu den Sesseln zog. Sirius schaute schulterzuckend Ron und Hermine an, dann gesellten sich die anderen zu Vater und Sohn. Aufgeregt nahm James gegenüber Harry platz, der immernoch kein Wort rausbrachte. "Hör mal,"begann James, "auch wenn es vielleicht unhöflich erscheint seinem eigenen Sohn zuerst so eine Frage zu stellen, aber ich MUSS es einfach wissen!!! Wer ist deine Mutter?" Harry konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. "Das wüsstest du gern, wie? Aber wir sollen nichts über die Zukunft verraten. " "Du wirst es aber tun, " antwortete James vergnügt." Hermine hob fragend die Augenbraue. "Warum sollte er?" "Weil er mein Sohn ist, " antwortete James prompt. Sirius schaute Harry forschend an. "Nicht alle gehen so lachs mit Regeln um wie du, James." "Das sagt der Richtige, " empörten sich Harry und James gleichzeitig. Bis auf Sirius schienen das alle furchtbar lustig zu finden.

Remus schaute Harrys Freunde nun fragend an. "Wer seid ihr eigentlich...Freunde von Harry?" Harry deutete auf Ron. "Das ist mein bester Freund Ron, meine beste Freundin Hermine, das da ist Neville, er gehört auch zu uns und das dort ist Ginny, Rons Schwester und..." Harry zögerte. "Und seine Freundin, auch wenn er es nicht will, " erklärte Ginny trotzig und schaute Harry geradezu flehend an. Verdutzt schauten die Rumtreiber zwischen Ginny und Harry hin und her, bis irgendjemand von den umstehenden Schülern die Spannung brach. "Hey, Potter...die Vorliebe für Rothaarige scheint ja vererbar zu sein." Bis auf Harry und Ginny konnte sich keiner ein Grinsen verkneifen. In diesem Moment schwang der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftraum auf und Lily Evans kam mit einer Hand voll Büchern herein. "Sie war jetzt noch in der Bibliothek?" Verdattert schaute James zu ihr hinüber, dann sah er misstrauisch seinen Sohn an. "Du bist aber nicht zufällig Vertrauensschüler oder schaust in jeder freien Minute in ein Buch, oder?" "Nein," antwortet Harry schlicht. James schien erleichtert, doch die nächsten Worte von Hermine machten diese Erleichterung doch ein wenig zu nichte. "Allerdings wurde er nur nicht Vertrauenschüler, weil Dumbledore meinte, er hätte eh schon genug zu tun, gerade als Aushilfslehrer..." Harry wurde blass. So wie Hermine die Sache mit der DA darstellte, klang es verdammt nach Streber.

Doch bevor er das seinem Dad genauer erklären konnte, kam Lily zu ihnen hinüber und lächelte die Neuankömmlinge freundlich an. "Willkommen in Hogwarts!" Für Harry klang das wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Er hatte die Stimme seiner Mutter bisher nur in höchster Panik gehört und sie nun lächelnd vor sich stehen zu haben..."Hy," murmelte Ginny düster, während die anderen sich um etwas mehr Herzlichkeit bemühten. Doch Lily hatte keine Zeit sich über Ginny zu wundern, denn James beanspruchte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. "Das ist mein Sohn," grinste er stolz. "Nicht zu übersehn," meinte Lily trocken. "Ich bin aber nicht so schlimm wie er!" sagte Harry hastig, denn er wollte es sich nicht gleich mit seiner Mutter verderben und er wusste von Snape noch wie schnell das ging, wenn man James Potters Sohn war. Sirius und Remus duckten sich weg, um ihr Lachen zu verbergen, während James Harry entsetzt ansah. "Ich soll schlimm sein?!" Lily lächelte nur frech und wandte sich wieder an Harry. "Zeigs deinem Dad ruhig." Doch dann erlosch das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte Harry zum ersten Mal direkt in die Augen gesehn und natürlich blieb ihr nicht verborgen wessen Abbild in diesen Augen zu sehen war. James Laune besserte sich wieder als er das sah. "Sieht dir irgendwie ähnlich, nicht wahr?" , meinte er lässig. "Träum weiter, Potter!" Mit diesen Worten rauschte Lily davon. Harry wandte sich an Sirius. "ICH habe es mir jetzt nicht mit ihr verdorben, oder?" Sein zukünftiger Pate schüttelte den Kopf, immernoch verzweifelt bemüht nicht zu lachen.

Die Schüler um die Gruppe herum gingen nun langsam gähnend zu Bett. Sie hatten wohl beschlossen, dass sie noch genug Zeit haben würden, herauszufinden, ob ihre Pläne Zauberminister oder Auror zu werden, gelungen waren. "Was heißt du bist nicht so wie ich?", wiederholte James dickköpfig. Harry schaute verlegen zu Boden. "Naja...also..." "Wir sollten auch zu Bett gehen," entschied Hermine und rettete Harry damit. Remus nickte eifrig, doch Sirius schaute immernoch neugierig Ginny an. "Würde uns dann wenigstens jemand erklären was das mit der...Freundin oder Nicht-Freundin soll? Ist das so ne Sache wie bei Lily und James, nur umgekehrt?" Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf, während Ginny scheinbar mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und stürmte auf Harry zu. "Verdammt nochmal, ich werd das nicht so enden lassen! Entweder du liebst mich und akzeptierst meine Hilfeund das ich bei dir bleiben will oder..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn die Tränen erstickten ihre Stimme. Ginny drehte sich um und rannte weinend in Richtung Mädchenschlafräume. Hermine folgte ihr mit einem letzten "Muss das sein" Blick auf Harry. Die Jungs schauten verdattert hinterher. "Mädchen," murmelte Sirius leise. James wollte indess scheinbar seinem Sohn beweisen was für ein toller Kerl er war. "Ich könnte euch helfen, " bot er daher galant an. "Nein danke, hilf dir lieber selbst, " kommentierte Harry trocken und schaffte es sogar ein leichtes Grinsen zustande zu bringen. Gespielt beleidigt wandte sich James ab. Sirius jedoch ging zu Harry und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. "Weiter so."

Remus warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Wir sollten zu Bett gehen." Die anderen nickten und alle erhoben sich gähnend. Auf dem Weg zu den Schlafsäälen glitt Remus leise neben Harry. "Welches Fach?" Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Welches Fach unterrichte ich?" Harry zögerte kurz, doch er schätzte mal, dass sie es morgen eh erfahren würden, denn Lupin hatte angedeutet, dass er hier auch wieder lehren würde. "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste..." Damit schien Remus äußerst zufrieden zu sein. Ron, Neville, und Harry verabschiedeten sich vor ihrem Schlafraum, doch James blieb noch für einen Moment bei ihnen stehen. "Ich hoffe du hast morgen Zeit, Harry, ich habe nämlich ne Menge Fragen an dich." Die hätte ich an dich auch, dachte Harry. Aber stellen konnte er sie nicht, denn dann wüsste James wahrscheinlich, dass Harry nie dazugekommen war, sie seinem Vater zu stellen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry etwas desorientiert auf. Im ersten Moment verstand er nicht warum er in einem fremden Schlafsaal lag und warum Dean und Seamus nicht hier waren. Doch dann sickerten die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages wieder in sein Bewusstsein. Wieder breitete sich ein Kribbeln in seinem Magen aus. Jetzt würde er seine Eltern erleben können! Und James wollte heute mit ihm sprechen. Doch dann dachte Harry an Ginnys Abgang am letzten Abend und das Glücksgefühl in ihm verebbte. Es war wirklich Pech, dass sie beide jetzt doch noch eine Weile zusammen auf die Schule gehen würden. Harry sah wie es Ginny quälte und auch für ihn war es nicht leicht. Umso näher sie ihm war, desto mehr schien er sie zu vermissen. Seufzend rappelte Harry sich auf und ging sich waschen. Als er schließlich seinen Umhang anzog, erwachten auch Ron und Neville.

Die beiden beeilten sich und so gingen die Jungs zusammen zum Frühstück. Sie waren recht früh dran und außer Luna Lovegood war noch niemand aus ihrer Zeit beim Frühstück. "Ist vielleicht besser so, Ginny hat sicher noch furchtbar miese Laune," kommentierte Ron, worauf hin Harry fast unmerklich zusammenzuckte. Die drei begrüßten Luna kurz. Wie sie erfuhren, war es der Ravenclaw gestern abend ähnlich ergangen wie ihnen. "Ich bin Aufmerksamkeit gewohnt, aber nicht diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit, " zwitscherte sie sanft und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Die drei Jungs setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und begannen mit dem Frühstück. Langsam tröpfelten immer mehr Schüler in die Halle und Harry hätte sich fast an einem Stück Toast verschluckt als schließlich Lily mit zwei ihrer Freundinnen hereinkam.

Die drei Mädchen gingen munter schwatzend auf den Tisch zu und zu Harrys Erleichterung begrüßte Lily ihn sehr freundlich. "Guten Morgen, Harry. Wer hätte gedacht, dass James Sohn ein Frühaufsteher ist?" Harry lächelte leicht. "Tja, ich hab ja schließlich noch eine Mutter, von der ich etwas erben kann." Lily sah sich kurz um, dann senkte sie den Kopf und flüsterte. "Sag mal...hast du James erzählt wer deine Mutter ist? Er scheint ernsthaft zu glauben aus uns könnte etwas werden!" Harry beobachtete belustigt wie seine Mutter rot wurde und ihn gespannt ansah. Harry überlegte kurz. Dumbledore hatte doch gesagt er konnte alle Schüler wieder vergessen lassen, dass sie je hier waren. Konnte er es da nicht riskieren? Unschlüssig schaute er seine Mutter an. "Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt...aber woher willst du wissen, dass er so falsch liegt?" Perplex schaute Lily Harry an, doch in diesem Moment kamen James, Sirius und Remus in die große Halle und so zogen die drei Gryffindor es vor sich einen Platz zu suchen. Allerdings stellten sich Lilys Freundinnen noch schnell als Melody Claymore und Sky Backbourne vor. Harry hatte beide Namen noch nie gehört, was ihn aber irgendwie erleichterte. Es war nicht immer angenehm zu wissen was aus dem Leuten wurde.

Harry wurde jedoch jetzt von den drei finster blickenden Herumtreibern abgelenkt. "Morgen," murmelten sie und James schob Harry den aktuellen Tagespropheten über den Tisch zu. Harry las neugierig die Schlagzeile. _**Wieder drei Muggel verschwunden.**_ Ron las neben Harry ebenfalls die Überschrift und blickte fragend zu Sirius. "Ihr-wisst-schon-wer ist wohl gerade ziemlich aktiv?" Sirius nickte finster. "Er wird immer schlimmer, " stimmte James zu und packte seufzend die Zeitung weg. Sirius deutete auf das Portal. "Hey Harry, da kommt deine Nicht-Freundin." Harry warf ihm einen "Sehr Witzig" Blick zu und sah dann Ginny entgegen. Sie wirkte geknickt und blass und setzte sich zu Luna, nachdem sie Harry nur einen kühlen Blick gegönnt hatte. Lustlos knabberte Harry weiter an seinem Toast. Wenige Minuten später schlitterte Hermine hinein (Ich hätte fast verschlafen!) und dann kam auch schon McGonogall mit ihren Stundenplänen rum. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen. "Gleich haben wir Zaubertränke...Slughorn ist hier doch noch Lehrer, oder?" James sah ihn fragend an. "Wer denn sonst?" Harry beantwortete die Frage nicht, obwohl die Antwort gerade in Gestalt eines fetthaarigen Slytherin hereinkam.

Sirius hatte Snape ebenfalls entdeckt. "Hey, Sniffelus! Wird Zeit, dass wir dich mal wieder in den See werfen, deine Haare werden es uns danken!" Am Gryffindortisch brach fast überall Gelächter aus. Lily und Harry gehörten zu den Wenigen, die nicht lachten.  
Bald darauf machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, rannte gerade Wurmschwanz die Treppen hinunter "Verschlafen!", japste er und stolperte in die große Halle, um sich wenigstens noch ein Toast zu holen. Neville war recht schweigsam. Nicht nur, dass er Zaubertränke nicht mochte, er hatte weder gestern im Gemeinschaftsraum noch heute Morgen seinen Vater wiedergesehn. Auch Harry fiel das auf, also fragte er leise Remus ob er wisse wo Frank Longbottom war. "Krankenflügel,"erklärte Remus, "hat es gestern nach dem Essen vor Aufregung geschafft über einen Slytherin zu fliegen...und...naja, du kennst sie ja." Neville hatte zugehört und schien zwischen Entsetzen und Erleichterung zu schwanken. Immerhin wusste er jetzt, dass sein Dad ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen wollte. "Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Mom?", fragte Harry. "Sie war nie in Hogwarts, sie ist in den USA geboren und geht dort auf eine Zauberschule, " erklärte Neville leise. Die Gruppe war vor den Kerkern angekommen und kaum standen sie, da öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und Slughorn grinste ihnen entgegen. "Herein! Herein!" Hermine, Harry und Ron suchten sich, zusammen mit Neville, Plätze relativ weit hinten. Neben ihnen ließen sich die Rumtreiber nieder. Nach und nach kamen nun auch die Slytherins ("Müssen wir auch noch in dieser Zeit mit denen haben?!") und die restlichen Gryffindor. Selbst Peter schaffte es sich durch die Tür zu quetschen als Slughorn sie gerade schließen wollte. Harry betrachetet ihn angwidert als er sich wortreich und in gebückter Haltung bei Slughorn für sein zuspätkommen entschuldigte.

Schließlich stellte sich Slughorn lächelnd vor die Klasse. "Gut, gut, willkommen zurück, meine Lieben. Wie ihr seht, haben wir dieses Jahr Gäste. Ich hoffe ihr werdet eine Bereicherung für den Unterricht sein!" Neville sah nicht besonders glücklich drein, während Rons Blick zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her huschte. "Naja, immerhin mit euch zweien wird er glücklich sein. Keine schlechte Quote bei vier neuen Schülern..." Harry konnte das nur hoffen, denn ohne Snapes Buch kam er sich herzlich aufgeschmissen vor.


	3. Beziehungsprobleme, Mutterfreuden

_Juhu, ein Kommi! Danke an Vala M. Hab mich auch extra beeilt bald wieder etwas einzustellen ;)_

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap! _**  
**

**Beziehungsprobleme, Mutterfreuden und andere Katastrophen**

Der erste Trank, den Slughorn sie brauen lies, war die starke Variante des Vergesslichkeitstrankes. Zwar war die Grundmischung die gleiche wie die beim normalen Vergesslichkeitstrank, doch es gab einige Feinheiten mehr zu beachten und man musste höllisch aufpassen nicht den kleinsten Fehler zu machen. Zu Harrys Erleichterung hatte die Arbeit mit Snapes Buch ihm einiges gebracht. Er konnte nun viel besser einschätzen wo er Änderungen im Rezept vornehmen musste und konnte. Ron schielte nach einer halben Stunde auf Harrys dunkelvioletten Trank. "Wieso kannst du das?" Rons Trank war rosa.

Slughorn ging gerade rum und schaute sich die verschiedenen Kesselinhalte an. "Miss Evans, hervorragend wie immer und Mr Snape, ihr Trank sieht ebenfalls perfekt aus! Miss Claymore...wieviele Florfliegen sind in ihrem Trank? Ziemlich sicher viel zu viel. Aber das kann man leicht ausgleichen, schauen sie sich die ersten zwei Schritte im Buch an, dann kommen sie sicher schnell drauf." Nun war Slughorn bei den Rumtreibern angekommen.

"Ah, Mr Lupin...nicht schlecht, nicht schlecht, einen Hauch zu hell, aber recht gut...Mr Black, ja ganz vernünftig, aber da scheint mir etwas wenig Milz drin zu sein. Ah, und Mr Potter...ihr Trank scheint mir etwas dünn, aber die Farbe stimmt und Mr..." Doch Slughorn kam nicht mehr dazu Peter zu bewerten, denn Nevilles Trank begann plötzlich rote Funken zu sprühen. Was anhand eines gelbfarbenen Trankes (wie hatte er gelb hinbekommen???) recht beeindrucken war. Hastig kam Slughorn zu ihnen, während die meisten Schüler sich interessiert dem Tisch näherten.

"Ohje, ohje," murmelte Slughorn. "Nicht so schlimm, Longbottom...sie müssen die Zutaten erst reinwerfen und mischen und erst dann können sie die Mischung erhitzen...sonst zerkocht die Milz vorher und sie sehen ja was dabei herauskommt...aber vielleicht haben sie einen netten Ansatz für einen Funkentrank gefunden." Leises Lachen drang durch die Klasse. Neville wurde rot, lächelte aber vorsichtig.

Slughorn nahm tatsächlich eine Probe des Trankes, ließ ihn dann mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs verschwinden und schaute nun neugierig auf Hermines Trank. "Ah! Miss Granger, sie machen ja Miss Evans Konkurrenz! Wie wäre es, Longbottom, lassen sie sich den Rest der Stunde etwas von ihrer Mitschülerin helfen, dann wird das schon." Hermine lächelte zufrieden und Slughorn wandte sich an Ron. "Nicht übel, aber sie haben viel zu junges Seegras genommen...Sprösslinge. Die haben noch nicht genug Energie, um dem Trank seine volle Wirksamkeit zu geben...Und Mr Potter...ja, viel besser als ihr Vater. Ebenso wie bei Miss Granger! Ihre Mutter hat wohl ein besseres Händchen für Tränke?" Bei diesen Worten lies Lily ihren Mörser fallen und hob ihn mit hochrotem Kopf wieder auf. James und Sirius hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, während Remus sich den Hals verrenkte um sich Harrys Trank ansehen zu können. Die Stunde neigte sich dem Ende und die Schüler begannen Proben ihrer Tränke abzufüllen.

Dank Slughorns Tipps waren die meisten Tränke inzwischen violett, wenn einige auch immernoch etwas hell waren. Nachdem sie alle ihre Proben abgegeben hatten, klatschte Slughorn zufrieden in die Hände. "Schön, schön, für so einen schweren Trank haben sie sich gut geschlagen. Ohne meine Tipps geschafft haben es Mr Snape, Miss Evans, Miss Granger und Mr Potter. Jeweils 10 Punkte für ihr jeweiliges Haus!" Harry grinste zufrieden und schnappte sich seine Schultasche. Gleich darauf klingelte es und die Schüler strömten aus dem Kerker. "Was haben wir jetzt?" fragte Ron. "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste," rief Remus hinter ihnen. James holte Harry ein und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Sie ist es! Sie muss es sein! Deine Augen, deine Begabung für Zaubertränke..." Harry war lieber still und tat so als müsse er sein neues Buch für den nächsten Unterricht in seiner Tasche suchen. Zum Glück ging James nicht weiter auf die Sache ein, dafür hörte er aber auch nicht mehr zu Grinsen auf. Peter schlurfte wenig begeistert neben ihm her. "Der Trank sollte nicht orange mit grünen Flecken sein, oder?" "Du hättest den Trank ja mal an dir testen können, dann hättest du es gewusst, " meinte Harry kühl, was ihn einen warnenden Blick von Hermine und einen verwunderten von den Rumtreibern einbrachte.

Zum Glück erreichten sie nun den Raum für den nächsten Unterricht und Harry blieb eine Erklärung seines Kommentars erspart. Die Tische waren seltsamerweise Gruppenweise zusammengestellt. Nun konnten etwa 10 Personen an einer Tischgruppe sitzen. James schaute Harry und seine Freunde fragend an. "Gehen wir an einen Tisch?" Harry nickte und sie wählten eine der vorderen Gruppen. Nun kamen auch Lily, Melody und Sky herein. "Hy Lily!" , flötete James überschwenglich. Lily seufzte. "Wieviel mal willst du mich heute noch begrüßen, Potter?" Etwas freundlicher wandte sie sich nun an Harry.

"Du kannst wirklich gut Tränke brauen, ich bin beeindruckt. Meistens kriegt man es nicht nach dem Rezept im Buch hin...was hast du verändert?" Harry grinste breit. "Weniger Florfliegen und die, die reinkommen vorher schmoren." Seine Mutter nickte begeistert. "Weniger Florfliegen habe ich auch reingetan..aber schmoren..gute Idee, das würde es mir ersparen die Milz etappenweise reinzutun...das ist nämlich meine Lösung, um den Trank vernünftig hinzubekommen."

Melody hatte sich inzwischen einfach neben Harry gesetzt und so ließen sich auch Sky und Lily schulterzuckend an ihrem Tisch nieder. James sah aus als wäre sein größter Traum wahr geworden, auch wenn er etwas geschockt gewirkt hatte, als ihm bewusst geworden war, dass SEINE Lily sich mit seinem Sohn über den UNTERRICHT unterhielt. "Wer ist hier eigentlich Lehrer?", fragte Neville neugierig. Am Tisch war es recht eng, denn sie waren einer zuviel, doch keiner der anderen 10 wusste wer sie unterrichten würde. Auch die anderen Schüler waren hereingekommen und hatten sich gesetzt. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich endlich die Tür und ein nach Luft schnappender Remus Lupin erschien in der Tür. "Entschuldigt die Verspätung, " japste er und ließ seine Tasche auf den Tisch gleiten. Dann gewann er sein übliches, etwas mattes, Lächeln wieder. "Guten Tag. Wie sie gestern schon erfahren haben, ist mein Name Remus Lupin und ich werde sie dieses Jahr in diesem Fach unterrichten."

Die meisten Schüler lächelten amüsiert und schauten abwechselnd von einem zum anderen Remus. Ein leises Gekicher setzte ein, als ausgerechnet Remus sich nun meldete. Professor Lupin blinzelte leicht. "Ja, bitte?" Remus räusperte sich. "Ja...ähm Professor...was ist wenn sie...sollten sie mal krank werden...haben wir einen Ersatzlehrer?" Die meisten Schüler fanden diese Frage etwas seltsam, doch die, die wussten, dass Remus Lupin ein Werwolf war, denen war klar, dass er die Zeit um den Vollmond herum meinte. Lupins Lächeln wurde etwas breiter. "Mr Potter...also Mr Harry Potter hat bereits Erfahrung als Lehrer in diesem Fach und er hat ihnen schon einiges vorraus. Ich bin sicher ihm wird es nichts ausmachen mal wieder sein Wissen weiterzugeben."

Harry kam sich vor als würde ihn eine sehr, sehr warme und helle Lampe anstrahlen. "Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste...gibt es ein Fach in dem du nicht spitze bist?" James sah ihn verdattert an. "Alle anderen, " antwortete Harry knapp. "Wer's glaubt, " murmelte Sirius lächelnd. Professor Lupin wurde nun auf die Gruppe aufmerksam. "Mr Potter, Mr Black, würden sie jetzt bitte meinem Unterricht folgen?" Harry konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Die Gesichter von James und Sirius waren aber auch einfach zu köstlich als ihr bester Freund sie mit Mr Potter und Mr Black ansprach. Der Remus, der neben ihnen saß, war nicht weniger rot als Harry und umging die seltsamen Blicke, die ihm James und Sirius nun zuwarfen.

Nachdem in der Klasse wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, ließ Professor Lupin die Klasse wissen, warum die Tische zu Gruppen zusammengestellt worden waren. "Sie werden heute an ihrer Tischgruppe arbeiten. Es geht darum einen Fluch gemeinsam zu sprechen. Das verstärkt seine Kraft, nur ist es nicht gerade einfach. Sie müssen den Fluch unbedingt zeitlgeich sprechen, hinkt einer hinterher, wird sein Fluch nicht unterstützend wirken können. Ebenso müssen sie auf exakt das gleiche Ziel zielen und da sie versetzt zueinander stehen, braucht man dafür sehr viel Übung." Harrys Gruppe hatte die meisten Schüler und damit auch die schwierigste Aufgabe, doch zum Glück hatten sie großteils recht gute Schüler in der Gruppe. Nur Peter und Neville hatten Probleme den anderen zu folgen. Zuerst sollten sie keinen richtigen Fluch benutzen (in einem Klassenzimmer voller Schüler wäre das auch reichlich dumm gewesen). Stattdessen ließen sie Funken sprühen und je nachdem wie kräftig die Farbe war, konnten sie sehen wie sich der Fluch entwickelt hätte.

Schließlich teilte Lupin sie nochmals in zwei Gruppen. James, Sirius und Remus sollten Peter helfen den Zauber hinzubekommen, Harry, Ron und Hermine versuchten es mit Neville. Zum Glück hatte Neville in der Zeit der DA viel dazugelernt und schaffte es recht bald den Zauber tadellos mit ihnen hinzubekommen. Also setzten sich die vier zu Lily und ihren Freundinnen, während die Herumtreiber immernoch an Peter verzweifelten. "Peter mit uns! Nicht vor uns!" Sirius verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Harry beobachtete die anderen Gruppen, als sich plötzlich Melody zu ihm vorsetzte und im verschwörerischen Ton fragte. "Sag mal...du bist doch sicher ganz passabel in Quidditch?" Harry nickte nur, doch Ron ließ sich zu etwas mehr herab. "Er ist der jüngste Sucher in Hogwarts seit reichlichen 100 Jahren. Ist gleich nach der ersten Flugstunde ins Team gekommen." Melody schaute Harry nun begeistert an, während dieser seinem Freund Ron einen genervten Blick zuwarf. Doch Melody beanspruchte schnell wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Wir haben heute Abend Training. Also ich bin auch im Team, als Jägerin. Wir könnten James doch ein wenig überraschen. Ihn wird es sicher freuen, wenn er hört, dass sein Sohn gut im Quidditch ist." Harry erwärmte sich für diesen Gedanken, doch dann fiel ihm der entscheidende Fehler ein. "Ich habe hier keinen Besen."

Doch schon war Ron nach vorn an den Lehrertisch geeilt und redete auf Lupin ein, der kurz zu Harry sah und dann lächelnd nickte. Grinsend kam Ron zurück. "Er sagt er wird mit Dumbledore reden. Bis heute Abend hast du einen Besen." Perplex schaute Harry Ron an, doch außer ihm schienen alle die Idee toll zu finden, denn nun hörte er seine Mutter mit Sky reden: "Da sehen wir heute doch glatt mal beim Quidditch zu, oder?" Irgendwie freute es Harry aber doch, dass seine Mom wegen ihm heute Abend zum Quidditchtraining kommen würde. Er dankte Melody schon viel besser gelaunt für die Einladung, dann forderte Lupin sie auch schon auf wieder in die großen Gruppen zu gehen. Scheinbar hatte selbst Peter es inzwischen geschafft seinen Fluch nicht schon Sekunden vor den anderen abzuschicken.

Der Unterricht neigte sich dem Ende zu und Lupin forderte jede Gruppe auf ihren Gruppenzauber vorzuführen. Den meisten Schülern gelang das mehr oder weniger gut und Lupin war am Ende recht zufrieden, außer... "Mr Pettigrew und Mr Nott," er schaute dabei einen Slytherin an, "sie beide werden das üben. Nächste Stunde möchte ich das besser sehen." Es klingelte und Peter warf Remus einen entrüsteten Blick zu. "Er hat mir Extrahausaufgaben verpasst!" Remus tat seine Bücher in die Tasche und schaute Peter genervt an. "Und was kann ich bitte dafür?" Hungrig verließen die Schüler den Raum und drängten in Richtung der großen Halle. Kurz vor den Flügeltüren näherte sich Nott mit einer Gruppe Slytherin den Herumtreibern und Harrys Gruppe. Mit einem fiesen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht rempelte Nott Remus an, dessen Tasche von seiner Schulter glitt. Hastig sammelte er ein, was herausgefallen war, während Sirius und James sich vor Nott aufbauten. Harry interessierte sich eher für die anderen Slytherin. Zwei kannte er überhaupt nicht, die anderen waren unverkennbar Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape.

"Was willst du, Nott," fauchte Sirius. Der Slytherin grinste höhnisch. "Von dir gar nichts, Blutsverräter. Ich will von dem da wissen wie er auf die Idee kommt mir 'ne Strafarbeit aufzuhalsen." Er deutete auf Remus, der überrascht blinzelnd seine Tasche wieder aufnahm. "Vielleicht, " erklang hinter Nott eine kühle Stimme, " sollten sie da eher mit mir reden. " Die Slytherin drehten sich um. Hinter ihnen stand Professor Lupin. Unwillig zog sich die Slytherinbande hinter Nott zurück. "Oh...Professor..." Nott schien sich mehr als unwohl zu fühlen. "Lassen sie ihre Mitschüler in Ruhe, sonst bekommen sie das nächste mal wirklich eine Strafarbeit, " warnte Professor Lupin und Nott verdrückte sich mit einem letzten giftigen Blick auf die Herumtreiber. Nun wandte sich der Professor an Harry.

"Ich hoffe sie werden nicht genauso reagieren, wenn du meine Vertretung machst, Harry. Wenn doch würde ich verstehen wenn du es ablehnst für mich einzuspringen." Doch Harry schüttelte nur bestimmt den Kopf. "Keine Sorge, ich komm schon klar." Es war ja nicht so als hätte er das erste Mal mit wütenden Slytherin zu tun. Professor Lupin nickte zufrieden und wandte sich dann den Herumtreibern zu. "Alles in Ordnung Mr...Lupin." James und Sirius unterdrückten ein Kichern, während beide Lupins wegen der etwas seltsamen Anrede die Gesichter verzogen. "Alles in Ordunung, " meinte der jüngere Lupin schließlich knapp und verzog sich schnellstmöglich zum Essen.

"Irgendwie tut er mir ja schon Leid, " kommentierte Ron als auch sie die große Halle durchquert und sich gesetzt hatten. Harry schaute kurz zu Remus hinüber und nickte. "Ja, irgendwie schon." In diesem Moment ließ Ginny sich neben Hermine fallen. "Puh, irgendwie ist Professor Sprout in den letzten Jahren humaner geworden. Kräuterkunde ist hier ja Schwerstarbeit." Neville warf einen Blick auf den Stundenplan. "Wir haben gleich Kräuterkunde." "Na dann hauen wir besser mal rein, " grinste Ron, während Hermine Ginny von dem abendlichen Quidditchtraining erzählte. Ginny hörte begeistert zu. "Cool, das lass ich mir nicht entgehen. Vielleicht können wir ja sogar eine eigene Mannschaft aufstellen, genug Leute wären wir ja." Neville schien bei dem Gedanken an ein Quidditchspiel mit ihm als Spieler und vor seinem Dad der Appettit zu vergehen und Harry beschloss notfalls lieber ein paar Leute aus dem hiesigen Gryffindor um Hilfe zu bitten. Ginny wandte sich nun betont lässig an Harry. "Und, wie war dein Schultag?"

Harry bekundete nun äußerstes Interesse an seinen Bratkartoffeln. "Nicht anders als der von Hermine." Unter dem Tisch bekam Harry dafür einen schmerzhaften Tritt von Hermine gegen sein Schienbein. Ginny stand wortlos auf und ging. "Hey, du musst was Essen!", rief Hermine ihr hastig nach. "Hab was in der Bibliothek zu tun," rief Ginny zurück und war auch schon verschwunden. Daraufhin wandte sich Hermine wütend an Harry. "Zufrieden?" Harry warf ihr nur einen düsteren Blick zu und stocherte in den Resten seines Mittagessens. Schließlich ließ er es sein uns stand seufzend auf. "Wir haben noch fast eine halbe Stunde bis Kräuterkunde," wunderte sich Ron. "Ich such Ginny." Harry wich Hermines Blick aus, als er durch die große Halle eilte.

Er nahm den kürzesten Weg zur Bibliothek, doch dort war sie nicht. Er schaute durch die Fenster auf die Ländereien, doch auch dort war Ginny nicht zu sehen. Schließlich verließ er schulterzuckend die Bibliothek und überlegte gerade ob er vielleicht noch im Gemeinschaftsraum nachsehen sollte, als er vor der Bibliothek mit Ginny zusammenstieß. Harry hielt sie fest bevor sie hinfallen konnte und bemerkte dabei ihre rotgeweinten Augen. Unwirsch befreite sich Ginny aus seinem Arm und wandte ihr Gesicht ab. "Was willst du?" "Mich entschuldigen, " erklärte Harry schlicht." "Spars dir!" , fauchte Ginny zurück und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Verdutzt schaute Harry ihr nach. Hatte sie nicht gerade noch gewollt, dass er mit ihr redete? Betrübt ging Harry nach unten und traf Ron auf dem Weg zu Kräuterkunde. "Mädchen...die muss man nicht verstehen." Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf als Harry ihm von seiner Begegnung mit Ginny berichtete.

Die beiden erreichten das Gewächshaus 4, in dem Professor Sprout auf sie wartete. Einige Schüler standen bereits um ein paar Tische herum und Harry und Ron gesellten sich zu Melody, Sky, Lily und Sirius. "Wo sind denn Remus, James und Peter?" fragte Harry verwundert. "Die haben Kräuterkunde nicht mehr im Plan, " erklärte Sirius, "ich bin auch nur hier, weil ich mit Arithmantik noch weniger anfangen kann." Sky stimmte ihm betrübt zu. Hermine hatte Arithmantik Kräuterkunde vorgezogen und so war ihre Gruppe schon komplett, mal abgesehen von Neville. "Der hat noch gegessen, als ich gegangen bin, " erklärte Ron als Harry nach Neville fragte. Harry hoffte inständigst, dass er der Slytheringruppe nicht über den Weg gelaufen war.

Nun erzählte er auch Sirius von ihrem abendlichen Quidditchplänen. "Fällt es auf wenn Peter, Remus und ich auch noch antanzen, " fragte Sirius unschuldig. "Ach was, " meinte Melody trocken, "James ist es doch gewöhnt, dass alle ihm nachlaufen. Er wird sich nur fragen warum er plötzlich männliche Wesen in seinem Fanclub hat." Die Mädchen begannen zu kichern, doch Sirius kam nicht mehr dazu zu kontern, denn Professor Sprout bat in diesem Moment um Ruhe. "Wie sie sehen wurden die Pflanzen vor ihnen von Schlingpflanzen befallen, die ihnen die nötigen Nährstoffe entziehen. Ihre Aufgabe ist es einfach die Schlingpflanzen zu entfernen. Tragen sie Handschuhe und lassen sie die Pflanzen nicht auf ihre bloße Haut kommen, sonst sind sie ihr nächster Wirt." "Wie ermutigend, " murrte Ron und begann eine Alraune von den zierlichen Schlingen zu befreien. Plötzlich stürmte ein recht erhitzter Neville in das Gewächshaus. "Tut mir leid...," keuchte er, "wurde aufgehalten." Professor Sprout wies ihn kurz ein, dann stellte er sich zu Harry und den anderen. "Was war denn los, " fragte Harry. Neville grinste glücklich. "Mein Dad...ist raus aus dem Krankenflügel, hab ihn getroffen ... auf dem Weg hier her." Professor Sprout bat um Ruhe und so erfuhr Harry nicht was Frank Longbottom von seinem Sohn hielt, doch Nevilles Laune nach schien sein Vater begeistert von ihm zu sein.

Die Schlingpflanzen erforderten nun ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit, denn sie mochten zerbrechlich aussehen, waren jedoch extrem robust und widerspenstig. Auch versuchten sie sich sofort irgendwo festzusaugen, wenn sie von ihrem Wirt entfernt wurden und so musste Professor Sprout auch drei Schüler von den grünen Ausläufern befreien. Lily und Sky indess, kämpften mit einer besonders großen Schlinge, die sich um Lilys Schultasche gewickelt hatte, als sie der Gryffindor aus der Hand gefallen war. Am Ende der Stunde waren alle Schüler erhitzt und erschöpft und trottenen nur langsam Richtung Schloss. Besonders die Gryffindor stöhnten, denn sie mussten eine Menge Treppen überwinden, um bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Oben wartete schon Hermine auf Harry und Ron. Sie grinste die beiden verschwörerisch an.

"Harry, für dich ist ein Packet angekommen...von Dumbledore..." Im nu war Harry wieder fit und stürmte, mit Ron und Hermine hinter sich, in ihren Schlafraum. Da lag ein längliches Paket auf seinem Bett. Hastig packte er es aus. "Ein Nimbus 1000, " meinte Ron mit Kennermiene. "Was Besseres findest du in der Zeit schon fast nicht." Harry machte sich trotzdem daran mit ein paar moderneren Aufrüstzaubern an dem Besen herumzuwerkeln, während Ron Hermine von Ginny erzählte. "Oh Harry, sie wird eh nicht klein bei geben und du liebst sie doch, also warum..." "Hast du Ron nicht zugehört? " unterbrach Harry Hermine genervt, "Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, SIE wollte nicht mit mir reden." Hermine schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und verließ das Zimmer, zweifellos auf der Suche nach Ginny.

Hermine ging suchend in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Da gerade viele Schüler vom Unterricht zurückkamen, war es relativ voll. Trotzdem fand Hermine Ginny relativ schnell in der Nähe des schwarzen Brettes, wo sie betrübt in einem Sessel saß. Hermine schlenderte zu ihr und sah, dass Ginny schon wieder mit den Tränen kämpfen musste. "Hat er es dir erzählt? Wie ich mich heute Mittag verhalten habe? Verdammt, ich glaube es nicht, ich bin so blöd! Da will er schon mit mir reden und ich versau es, nur weil ich nicht gut drauf bin!" Hermine holte sich schnell einen zweiten Stuhl heran. "Ist schon ok, Ginny. Harry hat dich in letzter Zeit ja wirklich wie Luft behandelt..." Ginny schluchzte. "Weißt du, manchmal habe ich Angst, dass er mich einfach nicht mehr liebt und es mir nicht sagt, weil es so bequemer für ihn ist."

Entsetzt riss Hermine die Augen auf. "So darfst du nicht denken! Harry liebt dich!" Ginny lächelte gezwungen. "Ja, das sagt er...und das es ihm einfach weh tut, wenn ich in der Nähe bin. Aber heute Mittag...als er mich angesprochen hat. Da habe ich einfach Angst gehabt, dass er das klären will und mir sagt, dass er nichts mehr für mich fühlt." Hermine schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "So ist das nicht gewesen. Er hatte wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen." Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann sah Ginny Hermine fragend an. "Ist er sauer auf mich, wegen vorhin?" Hermine nickte zögerlich. "Ja, ein bisschen...er versteht das einfach nicht." "Verständlich..." Plötzlich flatterten zwei Zettel wie von unsichtbarer Hand geleitet, vom schwarzen Brett und Hermine ging sie seufzend aufheben. Auf einem war das Datum für das nächste Hogsmeadwochenende verzeichnet, auf dem anderen wurde ein Ball an Halloween angekündigt. Aufgeregt zeigte Hermine Ginny den Zettel. "Du könntest mit Harry hingehen. Vielleicht ergibt sich was!" Unglücklich schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. "Er fragt mich doch nie im Leben."

Oben im Schlafsaal steckte Harry gerade seinen Nimbus weg und das geschah keine Sekunde zu früh, denn im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür wie von Zauberhand, nur um sich wenige Sekunden später auf eben diese Weise auch schwungvoll wieder zu schließen. Ron und Harry sahen sich für einen Moment verblüfft an, doch dann hörten sie eine recht vergnügte, unsichtbare Stimme. "Eure Beziehungsprobleme will ich haben." Harry schüttelte halb genervt, halb belustigt den Kopf. "Zieh den Tarnumhang aus." James tat wie ihm geheißen und im nächsten Moment stand er mit Sirius im Raum und grinste Ron und Harry frech an. James ließ sich auf Harrys Bett fallen, Sirius machte es sich auf Nevilles bequem. Sein Vater sah Harry forschend an.

"Du weißt also von dem Tarnumhang, ja? Hast du ihn auch schonmal benutzt?" Harry nickte nur und James ließ es dabei bleiben, denn er war eigentlich wegen etwas ganz anderem hier. "Hermine und deine Nicht-Freundin saßen gerade unten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Was auch immer der Rotschopf heute Mittag getan hat, es tut ihr leid und sie hat Angst, dass..." "Ich will es gar nicht hören!", unterbrach Harry seinen Vater hastig. Das fehlte noch, dass er Ginny auf diese Art ausspionierte. "Und wehe du belauscht sie nochmal." Ungerührt erhob sich James. "Dann eben nicht. Entschuldigt mich, ich muss zum Quidditchtraining." An der Tür blieb er stehen und sah seinen Sohn nochmals fragend an. "Spielst du eigentlich Quidditch?" "Ein wenig, " meinte Harry gedehnt und hatte Mühe nicht loszulachen als er Sirius und Rons Blicke auffing. Misstrauisch sah James zu seinem besten Freund, zuckte dann aber nur ratlos die Schultern und ging hinaus.

Harry eilte nun zu seinem Bett, holte den Nimbus 1000 heraus un zeigte ihn Sirius. "Nicht schlecht, " grinste sein späterer Pate, "In deiner Zeit ist der wahrscheinlich ein schlechter Witz, aber für jetzige Standards..." Ron ließ es sich nicht nehmen ihm sämtliche Aufrüstzauber zu zeigen, die sie dem Besen verpasst hatten und Harry erzählte Sirius alles über den Feuerblitz, den er selbst flog. Schließlich kamen Remus und Peter ins Zimmer. "Die Mädchen sind schon auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld, " informierte Remus sie, " und wir sollten jetzt auch gehen." Schnell packte Harry seinen Besen und warf sich den roten Quidditchumhang über, den die Hauselfen ihn irgendwann am heutigen Tag in den Schrank gelegt hatten. Dann machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg. Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie Neville und Frank Longbottom, die sich am Kamin unterhielten. Beide waren begeistert von der Idee mit zum Quidditchtraining zu kommen und schlossen sich an.

Auf dem Weg nach unten erzählte Harry Frank von Nevilles Leistungen im Ministerium und von seinem Einsatz in der DA. Neville war rot wie eine Tomate als sie auf dem Schlossgelände ankamen, während Frank vor Vaterstolz zu platzen schien. Kurz vor dem Quidditchfeld blieb Harry stehen. "Geht schonmal vor, ich will mich kurz einfliegen." Die anderen nickten und gingen voller Vorfreude auf das Feld zu.

Unter dem nachsichtigen Kopfschütteln seiner Teamkollegen flog James Potter einige elegante Salti durch die Torringe und ging anschließend in einen steilen Sinkflug. Schließlich begann er seinen Besen um die eigene Achse routieren zu lassen und sich kurz vor dem Aufprall abzufangen. Die anderen Spieler wurden langsam aber sicher ungeduldig. Sie wollten trainieren, doch heute war unter anderem Lily Evans als Zuschauerin beim Training aufgetaucht und das machte ein normales Training schier unmöglich. Die meisten Quidditchspieler wunderten sich über das große Aufgebot an Zuschauern. Gewiss, James Fanclub saß bei fast jedem Training da, doch Lily und ihre Freundinnen gehörten sicher nicht dazu. James jedoch schien seine Chance zu sehen bei Lily Eindruck zu schinden und genau das versuchte er jetzt seit geschlagenen 15 Minuten.

Melody reichte es schließlich. Lily war alles andere als beeindruckt, sie bekam ihr Training nicht und Potter führte sich auf wie ein Gorilla, dem man Testosteron gespritzt hatte. Die Jägerin schwang sich elegant auf ihren Besen und flog zu James, der allen ernstes gerade begann Herzchen zu fliegen. "Potter!", schrie die Gryffindor, "Komm da runter, eh du dich total zum Affen machst!" James warf Melody einen empörten Blick zu, ging aber trotzdem in einen relativ unspektakulären Sinkflug und landete neben den anderen Spielern. In diesem Moment betraten die Rumtreiber, die Longbottoms und Ron die Tribünen.

"Was machen die denn hier?!", entfuhr es James. Irgendetwas Wichtiges musste er verpasst haben. Melody dagegen schien nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein und holte die Quidditchbälle aus der Kiste. "Schön, fangen wir gleich an, sonst kommen wir vor Mitternacht nicht ins Bett." Sie ließ die Bälle los und James sah den goldenen Schnatz mit hastigen Flügelschlägen davonfliegen. "Ich krieg dich eh, "grinste James und bestieg wieder seinen Besen. Melody wartete noch einige Sekunden, dann gab sie das Startzeichen und alle Spieler gingen in die Luft. James begann sofort fiebrig nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten. Lily schaute zu, da durfte ihm nicht der kleinste Fehler passieren.

Unten auf der Tribüne grinste Lily Remus und Sirius an. "Na, kommt Potter Junior bald?" Die beiden nickten und setzten sich neben Lily. Ron rutschte bis zu Ginny und Hermine durch. "Fangen die jetzt erst mit dem Training an?" Hermine nickte mit einer gewissen Missbilligung im Blick. "James musste erst noch beweisen wie prima er sich zum Affen machen kann." Ron sah fragend seine Schwester an, doch die lächelte nur matt und schaute dann mit leerem Blick wieder auf das Feld. Nun schaute Ron fragend zu Hermine und deutete auf seine Schwester, doch Hermine zuckte nur die Schultern. "Weiber," murmelte Ron und beobachtete nun das Zusammenspiel der Jäger. Quidditch verstand er wenigstens.

James hatte den Schnatz entdeckt! Begeistert raste er darauf zu und hatte die Hand bereits triumphierend ausgestreckt. Er hörte bewundernde Rufe der Zuschauer, doch kurz bevor er den Schnatz fassen konnte, musste er feststellen, dass diese nicht ihm galten. Denn plötzlich schoss etwas verschwommen Rotes an seiner Hand vorbei und nahm den Schnatz. Verdutzt stoppte James den Besen und schaute sich um. Was er sah, ließ ein stolzes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen. Es war Harry gewesen, der ihm den Schnatz weggeschnappt hatte und der ihn nun triumphierend in die Höhe hielt. Auf den Tribünen gab es Applaus und auch James Fanclub klatschte begeistert mit. James hatte den Verdacht, dass er Club bald von James Potter Club in Potter Club umbenannt werden würde. James flog zu Harry, um den sich auch der Rest des Teams versammelt hatte. "Ein BISSCHEN?!", keuchte er, " du kannst EIN BISSCHEN Quidditch? Willst du mich veräppeln?" Begeistert legte James einen Arm um Harry. "Mein Sohn, Leute, hab ihr das gesehen?" "Sicher besser als du, " kommentierte Melody trocken und jagte sie wieder auf die Besen. Nun musste James nicht nur auf den Schnatz, sondern auch auf Harry acht geben.

Zufrieden stieg Harry wieder in die Luft. Er hatte eine Glanzleistung abgegeben und der stolze Blick seines Vaters hatte ihn mit wahnsinnger Zufriedenheit erfüllt. So muss es sich anfühlen, wenn man Eltern hat, die sich für die eigenen Leistungen freuen, dachte Harry traurig, doch dann schüttelte er die trüben Gedanken ab. Jetzt musste er den Schnatz finden. Und tatsächlich brauchte er nicht lang, um den goldenen Ball wieder zu entdecken, doch James blockierte seinen Versuch zu dem geflügelten Schnatz zu kommen und Harry musste erneut mit der Suche beginnen. Als James einen weiteren Versuch Harrys blockierte, beschloss dieser seinen Vater ein wenig aufs Glatteis zu führen. Dafür wollte er einen Trick benutzen, den er zum ersten Mal beim bulgarischen Sucher Krum gesehen hatte. Harry tat so als hätte er den Schnatz entdeckt und begann einen steilen Sinkflug nach unten. James hechtete ihm sofort nach. Harry sorgte dafür, dass er ihn fast einholte. Sie flogen praktisch im 90°Grad Winkel auf den Boden zu. Harry atmete tief durch und wartete auf den letzten Moment, in dem er hochziehen konnte. Jetzt! Harry verlagerte sein Gewicht und riss seinen Nimbus nach oben.

James bemerkte zu spät, dass er auf einen Trick hereingefallen war und schaffte es gerade noch so seinen Besen nicht unangespitzt in den Boden rammen zu lassen. Allerdings hatte er nun ganz schön zu tun auf dem Stiel sitzenzubleiben, denn die Besenspitze hatte sich leicht in die Erde gebohrt. Harry nutzte diesen Moment und glücklicherweise entdeckte er nach kurzer Suche tatsächlich den Schnatz. Hastig raste er darauf zu und James blieb, nachdem er sich gefangen hatte, nichts anderes übrig als seinem Sohn beim Fangen des geflügelten Balles zuzusehen.  
Jubel brach auf den Rängen aus als Harry zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend den Schnatz fing. Nun begann er knapp über den Köpfen der Zuschauer seinen Nimbus auf Höchsgeschwindigkeit zu bringen. Einige der Schüler hatten Mühe ihre Hüte nicht zu verlieren, so knapp raste Harry über sie hinweg. Als er an Ginny vorbeikam, schrie die Rothaarige leise auf. Verwundert wandte sich Hermine zu ihr. Ginny hielt den Schnatz in der Hand, den Harry gefangen hatte. Grinsend steckte die Gryffindor ihn in ihren Mantel.

James war ausnahmsweise ein guter Verlierer. "Er ist schließlich mein Sohn, " erklärte er jedem, der es hören wollte oder nicht hören wollte, " Wahrscheinlich habe ich ihn schon auf einen Besen gesetzt als er gerade mal anfing zu laufen...und ihn nicht mehr runtergelassen ehe er alle Tennisbälle fangen konnte, die ich ihm zugespielt habe." Harry versetzte es einen Stich James über seine Erziehungsmethoden witzeln zu hören. Denn er wusste, James würde nie mit ihm Quidditch üben können. Doch sein Vater bemerkte Harrys trübe Stimmung nicht. "Und deine Mom, " träumte er stattdessen weiter, "hat dir wahrscheinlich Abends keine Märchen, sondern Zaubertrankbücher vorgelesen." Bei dieser recht absurden Vorstellung mussten Sirius und Remus sich das Lachen verkneifen.

Die Quidditchmannschaft hatte sich mit samt ihrer Zuschauerschar auf den Rückweg zum Schloss gemacht. Ginny holte gerade Harry ein und wollte ihn ansprechen, als Melody ihr zuvor kam. "Hey, Harry...du hast doch sicher schon von dem Ball gelesen, oder? Hast du schon eine Tanzpartnerin?" Ginny wurde leichenblass, doch Harry hatte sie nicht bemerkt. "Naja, bis jetzt noch nicht...aber ich weiß noch gar nicht ob ich gehe." Ginny ging an Harry vorbei. Überrascht sah er ihr nach. "Ginny?! Hey, warte doch mal!" Er lief ihr hastig hinterher. "Hey, was ist denn?" "Nichts," log Ginny und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Harry blieb verdattert am Schulportal stehen. Das musste er jetzt einfach nicht verstehen.

James holte Harry ein und klopfte ihm verständnisvoll auf die Schultern. "Vielleicht sollten wir die Haarfarbe wechseln...ich meine bei den Mädels, die wir uns suchen. Rothaarige sind einfach nicht unser Ding." Harry, der es zumindest von seinen Eltern her besser wusste, zuckte nur ratlos die Schultern. "Was genau habe ich gerade falsch gemacht?" "Ich glaube sie hat uns gehört, " erklärte Melody, die nun auch das Schlossportal erreicht hatte, "scheinbar glaubt sie ich spanne ihr den Freund aus." "Ich bin NICHT ihr Freund, " fauchte Harry genervt. Melody zuckte die Schultern. "Naja, ich versteh sie trotzdem. Und ich will ja nicht, dass ihr wegen mir Streit habt, also lassen wir das mit dem Ball wohl." Etwas enttäuscht wandte sich Melody um, um auf Lily und Sky zu warten. James sah sie verdattert an. "Entschuldige, Mel, aber die beiden streiten seit sie hier angekommen sind. Ich glaube du bist ihr geringstes Problem." Harry nickte eifrig und Melody lächelte schwach. Es tat Harry leid, dass sie sich jetzt schuldig fühlte und er selbst hatte keine Ahnung ob er überhaupt zum Ball gehen würde, geschweige denn mit wem.

Der Rest der Gruppe erreichte sie nun ebenfalls und Ron und Hermine nahmen sofort Harry in Beschlag, um zu erfahren warum Ginny plötzlich weggelaufen war. Harry erzählte es ihnen auf dem Weg nach oben und schaute dann Hermine herausfordernd an. "Na los, sags mir...ich hab mich wie ein Idiot verhalten und bin selbst Schuld, nicht wahr?" Hermine wurde rot, schüttelte aber den Kopf. "Nein, Harry...aber eins wüsste ich gern mal...Willst du nun mit ihr reden oder nicht? Weil einmal willst du nichts mit ihr zu tun haben und dann willst du wieder unbedingt mit ihr reden." Harry zuckte hilflos die Schultern, während Ron sich an Hermine wandte. "Ginny ist aber auch nicht besser. Wenn Harry nicht mit ihr redet, klebt sie förmlich an ihm, wenn Harry mit ihr reden will, ergreift sie die Flucht." Während Hermine nun versuchte die beiden Jungs wiederholt in die weibliche Psyche einzuführen (schon bei Cho Chang hatte Harry damals herzlich wenig von Hermines Ausführungen verstanden) erreichten sie das Portrait der fetten Dame. Hinter ihnen zog Sirius währenddessen James mit dem Trainingsergebnis auf. "...und du hattest nicht die geringste Chance du alter Angeber." "Jaaaah, aber ICH habe ihm das alles beigebracht, oder? Mein Dad ist ja nicht so der Quidditchtyp." "Er hat dich trotzdem geschlagen." "Ja, ist ja gut jetzt!"

Remus unterhielt sich mit Lily und schien sie davon überzeugen zu wollen, dass sie eventuell doch Harrys Mutter war. "Also hör mal, Lily...er hat deine Augen, dein Talent für Zaubertränke..." "Weißt du wieviele Schüler grüne Augen haben und ganz passable Tränke hinkriegen?" "Ja, aber James will nur eine dieser Schülerinnen." "Irgendwann findet er eine andere." "Das sagst du seit der 4. Klasse und bisher ist nichts passiert." "Das wird schon noch." Schließlich reichte es Melody. "Herrje, Lily, Harry könne ein Mädchen und dein genaues Abbild sein, solang sie ...oder er den Nachnamen Potter trägt, würdest du Harry eh nie als dein Kind akzeptieren, oder?" Lily verdrehte die Augen. "Bin ich eigentlich die Einzige, die glaubt, dass auch andere Mädchen als Harrys Mutter in Frage kommen?" "Ja?!", antworteten Sky, Melody und Remus zugleich. Lily wurde rot und lief an ihnen vorbei. Sie erreichte Harry und die anderen am Portrait der fetten Dame und baute sich mit geröteten Wangen vor Harry auf.

"Ok, Gefahren für die Beeinflussung anderer Zeiten hin oder her, bin ich deine Mutter oder nicht?" Verdattert stand Harry vor der Rothaarigen, deren Blick eindeutig zeigte, dass sie ihn nicht ohne eine Antwort gehen lassen würde. Hinter Harry war es ruhig geworden. Er wusste, dass sein Dad und Sirius genau hinter ihm standen. "Sie vergessen es dann eh wieder, " murmelte Hermine leise. Harry holte tief Luft. McGonagall würde davon nicht begeistert sein, aber Harry musste es ihr einfach sagen. "Ja...ja, du bist meine Mutter." Für einen Moment sagte keiner ein Wort, dann hörte man James Potter laut aufjubeln. "Ich habe es gewusst! Evans, ich schaff es noch dich rumzukriegen!" Sirius beugte sich unauffällig zu James. "Und wenn es das einzige Mal in deinem Leben ist, sei jetzt lieber ruhig, Krone." Lily stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und versuchte vergeblich etwas zu sagen. Doch kein Ton kam aus ihrem Mund. Schließlich drehte sie sich einfach nur um, sagte der fetten Dame das Passwort und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Toll," kommentierte Harry, "schon das zweite Mädchen innerhalb von 10 Minuten, das vor mir wegrennt. Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?" "Du bist mein Sohn, " war James trockene Antwort. "Ja, das erklärt alles, " stichelte Sirius und verschwand ebenfalls im Gemeinschaftsraum eh James ihm eine passende Antwort geben konnte. Harry folgte ihm langsam. Er wollte nur schnell seinen Besen hochschaffen und dann zum Essen in die große Halle gehen. zwar hatte er keinen Hunger, doch allein hier oben sitzen wollte er erst recht nicht. Ron folgte ihm in den Schlafraum und setzte sich auf sein Bett. "Sie kriegt sich schon wieder ein, Harry." Harry drehte sich fragend um. "Wer? Mom oder Ginny?" "Nenn mich bloß nicht Mom, so alt bin ich noch nicht!" Harry ließ vor Schreck seinen Besen fallen. Lily stand an den Türrahmen gelehnt da und lächelte entschuldigend. "Tut mir leid, meine Reaktion vorhin...Das geht bestimmt nicht gegen dich! Es ist...dein Dad...weißt du, ich mag ihn ja wirklich irgendwie...sag ihm das bloß nicht!...aber er ist so arrogant und..." "Oh, aber er wird noch erwachsen!", beeilte sich Harry zu versichern. Lily grinste erleichtert. "Da bin ich mal gespannt." Schon etwas besser gelaunt ging Harry mit Lily und Ron zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort saßen Remus und Hermine und unterhielten sich über ihre Arithmantikstunde. Hermine sah auf, als Lily, Harry und Ron zu ihnen kamen und genau wie Remus schien sie erleichtert zu sein als sie Lily und Harry zusammen sah. "Hast du Ginny gesehen?" fragte Harry Hermine. Die nickte. "Sie sitzt im Mädchenschlafsaal. Ich hab ihr erklärt, dass du gar nichts von dem Ball wusstest und Melody auch noch gar nicht zugesagt hast. Jetzt ärgert sie sich über sich selbst...zum zweiten Mal heute." Harry seufzte. "Bring sie dazu mit zum Essen zu kommen, ok? Wir gehen schonmal." Remus schloss sich ihnen an und die vier machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.


	4. Fortschritte

**Fortschritte**

_Hallo Kartarus! Danke für deinen Kommi. Keine Sorge, die Lust zu schreiben kann ich nicht mehr verlieren, die Geschichte ist ja schon fertig ;) _

_An meine Schwarzleser: Meldet euch doch auch mal! Wenn ich in meine Statistiken sehe, sehe ich viele Klicks bis zum dritten Chap, also haben ja höchstwahrscheinlich einige die Story bis zu diesem Punkt gelesen. Eure Meinung würde mich interessieren, immerhin bin ich gerade am Schreiben der Fortsetzung und vielleicht kann ich da dann noch die ein oder andere Frage klären._

_Anmerkung: Ich habe einen inhaltlichen Fehler in der FanFic entdeckt, den ich hier revidiert habe. Sie weicht jetzt also leicht vom Original ab (keine Sorge, nichts Großes, was die Haupthandlung beeinflusst)_

Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern wann ihm ein Abendessen in der großen Halle das letzte Mal soviel Spaß gemacht hatte. Lily fragte ihn alles Mögliche. Welche Fächer er mochte, welche nicht, wie er seine Ferien verbrachte (die Zeit bei den Dursleys ließ er aus), ob er auch schon Unsinn angestellt hatte...Unter anderem erfuhr Lily so von Harrys und Rons Kampf mit dem Bergtroll, von dem Mädchenklo mit der maulenden Myrte („Da geh ich NIE rein," erklärte Lily entsetzt), von der Kammer des Schreckens und von den Ausflügen in den verbotenen Wald.

Lächelnd schüttelte die Rothaarige den Kopf. „Eure Ausreden mögen besser als die von den Rumtreibern sein, aber ihr habt sicher schon genauso viel angestellt." Harry nickte. „Ja, aber ich habe dafür eine Medaille gekriegt...im zweiten Jahr, wegen Verdiensten für die Schule."

„Klasse, ICH kriege für sowas höchstens Strafarbeiten." James Potter hatte sich Lily und Harry gegenüber gesetzt und nahm sich nun, zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, ein paar Grillwürstchen. „Woran mag das nur liegen," spöttelte Lily. Gespielt ratlos und unschuldig zuckte James die Schultern. Sirius erschien und setzt sich zwischen James und Remus.

„Die Mädels diskutieren oben über deine Mutterschaft, Lily." Die Rothaarige warf Sirius einen tödlichen Blick zu. Der zog es nun vor sich über das Abendbrot her zu machen und James dabei vieldeutige Blicke zuzuwerfen. Nach einigen Minuten erschienen dann auch endlich die anderen Mädchen und setzten sich zu ihnen. Melody und Sky waren bester Laune. Sie schienen kein anderes Thema mehr zu kennen als James und Lily und immer wieder stichelten sie die „stolze Mutter", der es allerdings herzlich wenig machte.

„Ich kann ja nichts an meinem Sohn aussetzen," erklärte sie schlicht. James sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. „Er ist mir doch sehr ähnlich, also müsstest du mich doch..." „Fang ja nicht an zu träumen, Potter!" Lily warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu und James wandte sich, tatsächlich etwas enttäuscht wieder seinem Essen zu. Hermine erzählte währenddessen Ginny davon, dass Lily nun wusste, dass sie Harrys Mutter war. „Klasse...," murmelte Ginny teilnahmslos und stocherte in ihrem Auflauf herum. Harry fing Hermines auffordernden Blick auf und wandte sich tapfer an Ginny. „Hey, hast du den Schnatz vorhin gefangen?"

Ginny schaute ihn fragend an, nickte dann aber kurz. „Ja, ich hab ihn." Sie beschloss ihm lieber nicht zu sagen, dass sie ihn sogar noch bei sich trug. Harry versuchte derweil krampfhaft die Unterhaltung am Laufen zu halten. „Wir sollten uns mal bei McGonagall wegen der Quidditchmannschaft melden...natürlich nur wenn du Lust hast mitzumachen." „Ja, sicher...wenn wir genug Spieler zusammenbekommen." Nach einigen Sekunden peinlichen Schweigens mischte sich James ein. „Wie sieht es nun mit dem Ball aus? Ihr kommt doch alle mit, oder?" Sein Blick glitt dabei hoffnungsvoll zu Lily. „Ja, aber nicht mit dir," erklärte sie prompt. Harry warf seinem Vater einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Remus räusperte sich. „Sag mal Hermine, gehst du auch?" „Sicher," sagte die Gryffindor überrascht. Die anderen am Tisch schauten Remus nun neugierig an. Ron hatte gerade einen Löffel mit Suppe zu seinem Mund geführt und war unwillkürlich in der Bewegung erstarrt als Remus zu reden begonnen hatte.

Nun saß er mit offenem Mund da und wartete auf Lupins Kommentar. Der schien nicht begeistert von der Aufmerksamkeit zu sein, die er bekam. „Nun, ich dachte wenn du keine anderen Pläne hast, könnten wir zusammen hingehen." Hermine wurde unwillkürlich rot und starrte auf ihr Essen. „ja, warum nicht..." „Gut..." Remus wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu und Ron gelang es endlich den Löffel in seinen Mund zu führen, wobei er alles andere als glücklich aussah. Sirius wandte sich an Harry. „Ok, Remus Einladung mag nicht gerade gekonnt gewesen sein, aber er hat zumindest ein ja bekommen."

Auffordernd deutete er auf Ginny und schien dann seinem besten Freund einen ähnlichen Kommentar zuzuflüstern, denn der schaute ungewöhnlich ernst Lily an. Harry schaute kurz zu Melody, die ihm aufmunternd zulächelte und auf Ginny zeigte. Harry grinste, hob den Daumen und wandte sich dann an Ginny, die die ganze Zeit starr ihr Essen betrachtet hatte. „Willst du das hypnotisieren?" Verwirrt hob Ginny den Kopf. „Häh?" „Dein Essen," grinste Harry, „du starrst es an als würdest du es zum Sprechen bringen wollen oder sowas in der Art." „Dazu muss sie es nicht anstarren, „ meine Sky vergnügt, „nur lang genug stehen lassen."

Lily gab ihrer Freundin unter dem Tisch einen leichten Tritt und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Du bist nicht gerade hilfreich für die beiden, weißt du das?" Unschuldig zuckte Sky die Schultern und nahm sich etwas von dem Nachtisch, der gerade aufgetaucht war. Harry versuchte währenddessen seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. „Ja, wie auch immer..." Ginny schnappte sich ein Stück Siruptorte und schenkte der ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit ohne Harry auch nur im Geringsten zu beachten..

„Super," hörte er James murren, „mein Sohn und ich kriegen wohl beide ihren Rotschopf nicht." Harry schaute zu Lily, die ihm zuzwinkerte und dann sehr leise sagte: „Er muss erstmal beweisen, dass er es ernst meint. Ich habe keine Lust mich in eine ewig lange Mädchenreihe zu stellen." Ihr Sohn schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich bin doch der lebende Beweis dafür, dass er es ernst meint, oder?"

Das Abendessen war noch nicht ganz zu Ende, doch Lily hatte sich schon verabschiedet. Der Tag hatte ihr eine Menge Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben und sie wollte ein wenig allein sein, ehe Melody und Sky nach oben kamen. Die beiden würden sie sicher den ganzen Abend nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Langsam ging Lily die große Marmortreppe hinauf. Harry war ihr Sohn. So sehr sie versucht hatte es zu leugnen, es war doch klar gewesen. Er hatte ihre Augen und Melody hatte ihr versichert, dass er den gleichen funken sprühenden Blick hatte, wenn er sich über etwas ärgerte. Doch Lily hatte an sich überhaupt nichts gegen Harry. Im Gegenteil. Sie konnte stolz auf ihn sein und der Gedanke ihn großzuziehen gefiel ihr irgendwie sogar, auch wenn sie sich im Moment noch nicht im Geringsten in der Mutterrolle sah. Aber James? James, der Aufreißer, der Frauenschwarm, der Junge, dem alles zufiel, der nie etwas ernst nahm...konnte er sich wirklich so sehr ändern? Oder hatte sie ihn bisher so falsch gesehen? Hatte Harry Recht?

Er wusste sicher mehr über den zukünftigen James Potter als sie. Lily ging gerade durch einen der bereits dunklen Korridore, als sie ein leises Gackern über sich hörte. Peeves schwebte über ihr. „So allein unterwegs?" „Lass mich in Ruhe,"fauchte Lily und wollte weitergehen. Doch Peeves hörte nicht auf die Gryffindor und flog stattdessen übermütig durch sie hindurch. Lily fühlte sich als hätte sie jemand in Eiswasser getaucht. „Was soll das, Peeves!"

Lily drehte sich um. James Potter stand verärgert hinter ihr und Peeves schien es vorzuziehen sich etwas leichtere Opfer zu suchen. Immerhin würden bald jede Menge Erst – und Zweitklässler auf dem Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum sein. Lily hatte sich inzwischen einigermaßen vom dem etwas zu direkten Zusammentreffen mit Peeves erholt und sah James nun geradezu misstrauisch an. „Was willst du hier?" „Eigentlich nur in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen," erklärte James nüchtern. „Oh...sicher." Lily kam sich blöd vor. Musste sie denn hinter allem was James tat gleich mehr vermuten? Kein Wunder, dass alle fanden, dass sie ihn falsch einschätzte.

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden nun zum Gemeinschaftsraum und Lily fand es recht angenehm, dass James ausnahmsweise mal einfach ruhig war und nicht versuchte einen blöde Spruch zu machen oder ihr ein Date aufzuzwingen. „Weißt du," begann er als sie schon ganz in der Nähe der fetten Dame waren, „ich mag dich wirklich, Lily. Ich weiß, ich wirke immer als würde ich das alles gar nicht so ernst nehmen, aber ich tue es wirklich! Wir sind nicht mehr ewig an der Schule und ich will gar nicht daran denken wie es wäre dich nicht mehr täglich zu sehen."

James lächelte schmerzhaft und schwieg. Lily schaute ihn erstaunt an. So ernst und offen hatte sie James noch nie erlebt. Kein aufreißerisches Lächeln, kein blöder Spruch und kein arrogantes Gehabe. Nun ähnelte er auch im Verhalten ein wenig mehr seinem Sohn. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht so einfach nachgeben. Eine vernünftige Unterhaltung konnte nicht 4 Jahre vergessen machen. „Ich habe keine Lust mich hinter 20 anderen Mädchen anzustellen und irgendwann Nummer 22 Platz zu machen, James, „ erklärte sie ruhig, allerdings nicht mehr so kühl wie zuvor. James stellte sich kopfschüttelnd vor ihr auf und Lily musste stehen bleiben.

„Ich spiele kein Spiel mit dir, Lily. Ich will einfach nur eine Chance. Nicht mehr. Nur eine einzige Chance." Für einen Moment war es ruhig. Lily wurde nervös. James stand viel zu dicht bei ihr. Sie spürte schon die Wärme, die sein Körper abstrahlte und Hitze stieg ihr in die Wangen. Schließlich holte sie tief Luft. Reiß dich zusammen! Mit einer nicht mehr ganz so ruhigen Stimme wandte sie sich wieder an James.

„Dann beweise mir, dass du es ernst meinst." James nickte langsam und trat zur Seite, um sie durch zu lassen. Hastig ging Lily zum Portrait der fetten Dame, sagte ihr das Passwort und verschwand in den Gemeinschaftsraum. James blieb mit dem guten Gefühl zurück einmal nicht alles vermasselt zu haben.

Harry hatte lächelnd seiner Mutter nachgesehen, als sie die große Halle verlassen hatte. James hatte ihr auch nachgesehen, allerdings war sein Blick geradezu wehmütig gewesen. „Geh ihr doch nach," hatte Harry vorgeschlagen. James hatte nur betrübt den Kopf geschüttelt. „Ich glaub sie wird mich auch nicht mehr mögen, wenn ich ihr jetzt noch nachlaufe." Harry hatte daraufhin breit gegrinst. „Sie muss ja nicht wissen, dass du ihr nachläufst...sie geht schließlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, oder? Da kannst du auch hin." James Gesicht hatte sich sofort aufgehellt und ohne auf Remus und Sirius perplexe Blicke zu achten, war er aufgesprungen und aus der Halle gelaufen. Melody hatte sich grinsend an Harry gewandt.

„Spielst du jetzt Verkuppler?" Harry hatte zurück gegrinst. „Hey, davon hängt immerhin mein Überleben ab...oder besser erstmal mein Leben." Alle Schüler in seinem Umkreis hatten daraufhin laut aufgelacht, nur Ginny hatte ernst zwischen Harry und Melody hin und her geschaut. Harry hatte das bemerkt und beschlossen das ein für alle mal mit Ginny zu klären. Also war er aufgestanden und hatte sie gefragt ob sie auch schon fertig sei. Freudig überrascht hatte sie genickt und ihren erst halb aufgegessenen Pudding stehen lassen.

Nun waren die beiden auf den Ländereien. Ein fast voller Mond schien am Himmel und Harry beschloss Professor Lupin morgen zu fragen wie er sein „pelziges Problem" nun zu regeln vorhatte. Doch im Moment hatte er ein ganz anderes Problem. Ginny lief still neben ihm her und sie erreichten den friedlichen See. Sie ergriff schließlich als Erste das Wort. „Gehst du nun mit Melody zum Ball?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nichtmal ob ich überhaupt gehe." Ginnys gerade noch hoffnungsvoller Blick verlor wieder seinen Glanz. „Aber wenn du mit mir hingehen würdest," fuhr Harry nun leicht lächelnd fort, „dann würde ich mir den Ball sicher nicht entgehen lassen." Für einen Moment schien Ginny ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen, dann stieß sie einen Freudenschrei aus und fiel Harry um den Hals.

Überrascht macht er einen kleinen Schritt zurück, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, doch dann lächelte er wieder und umarmte glücklich den Rotschopf. Vielleicht war es nicht richtig was er jetzt tat, doch er konnte einfach nicht ewig Ginny in seiner Nähe haben und sehen wie sie sich quälte. Harry drückte Ginny noch etwas fester an sich und lächelte dann leicht. „Du warst doch nicht ernsthaft eifersüchtig auf eine Frau, die meine Mutter sein könnte, oder?" An seiner Schulter vernahm er ein leises Glucksen. „Eine sehr attraktive Mutter..."

Nach ein paar Minuten machten sich die beiden Hand in Hand zurück auf den Weg zum Schloss. Zu Harrys Überraschung kam ihnen am Eingang Remus Lupin entgegen. „Oh, Harry...Ginny...hallo," begrüßte er die beiden gehetzt, „Ihr werdet es nicht glauben! Jemand aus unserer Zeit ist hier. Sie haben mitbekommen was passiert ist...also der Orden...und jetzt haben sie einen Freiwilligen geschickt, der eine Markierung in unserer Zeit hinterlassen hat! Das heißt der Schallzauber kann jetzt viel weiter eingeschränkt werden. Höchstens noch ein Jahr und wir sind wieder zurück." Harry grinste. Im Vergleich zu der vorherigen Aussicht hier bis zu 20 oder 30 Jahren festsitzen zu können, war das doch schon ein recht erträglicher Zeitraum. „Wer ist denn der Freiwillige?" Lupin zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, Dumbledore hat mir nicht mehr gesagt, meinte nur ich soll ihn aus Hogsmead holen..." Lupin eilte lächelnd weiter und ließ Ginny und Harry allein. Der Rotschopf war nun bester Laune. „Wir kommen bald nach Hause! Naja...relativ bald." „Du willst mich doch nur möglichst weit weg von Melody haben," neckte Harry sie.

Ginny und Harry betraten albernd den Gemeinschaftsraum und trafen dort einen sehr zufriedenen James Potter. „Wenn ich in den nächsten Wochen ganz brav bin, geht sie mit mir zum Ball!" „Glückwunsch," grinste Harry und James grinste zurück. „So wie ihr aussieht, sollte man euch eher gratulieren." Ginny lächelte glücklich und ließ sich zusammen mit Harry in einen der Sessel fallen. „Wo sind denn die anderen?" James zuckte die Schultern. „Also Hermine und Remus sind in der Bibliothek, Peter und Remus haben sich schon hingelegt und Sirius hat sich unten noch mit dieser seltsamen Ravenclaw angefreundet, die ihr mitgebracht habt. „Luna?!"

Verdattert sahen sich Ginny und Harry an. James hob gespielt abwehrend die Hände. „Ganz ruhig, die werden schon nicht gleich ein Paar." „Man kanns nie wissen," gab Harry weise von sich und Ginny boxte ihm leicht in die Rippen. Dann erzählte Harry James von der Begegnung mit Lupin. „Noch jemand aus eurer Zeit?" James schien begeistert zu sein. „Vielleicht bin es ja sogar ich!" Harry spürte wie Ginny seine Hand fest umklammerte, während er das Gefühl hatte, dass jemand sein Herz erbarmungslos zusammenquetschte.

James wurde zum Glück gerade abgelenkt, denn Ron kam schnaubend herein. „Wo warst du denn?", fragte Ginny um von Harry abzulenken. „Neville und ich haben uns ein bisschen im Schloss umgesehen." „Nicht zufällig auch in der Bibliothek?", fragte Harry schon wieder etwas gefasster. „Unter anderem," gab Ron zurück, „und da saßen Hermine und Remus. Pah! Als hätten wir überhaupt schon Hausaufgaben." „Haben sie, in Arithmantik," erklärte der gerade nachkommende Neville.

„Ich hab sie gefragt." Rons Laune hellte sich dadurch überhaupt nicht auf, er trottete nur vor sich hinmurmelnd Richtung Schlafsaal und registrierte gar nicht, dass sein bester Freund uns seine Schwester wieder ein Herz und eine Seele waren. James schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Bei euch ist auch immer irgendwer gerade auf dem Beziehungstrip, oder?" Harry zuckte nur die Schultern. Im Moment war er viel zu glücklich, um sich groß um Ron Sorgen zu machen. Immerhin hatte er in der 4.Klasse ähnlich auf Krum reagiert und inzwischen war die Sache praktisch vergessen.

Harry und Ginny beschlossen schließlich die hausaufgabenfreie Zeit zu nutzen und eine Runde Zauberschach zu spielen. James war natürlich auf der Seite seines Sohnes und gab ihm erstaunlich hilfreiche Tipps, sodass Harry nach einstündigem Spiel ausnahmsweise einmal gewann. Ginny verschränkte gespielt beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ohne James hättest du das nie geschafft!" Harry nickte lächelnd und warf seiner Freundin einen um Verzeihung heischenden Hundeblick zu. Ginny lachte und schaute dann verwundert zum Fenster. Eine Schleiereule, die offenbar der Schule gehörte, klopfte ans Fenster. James ließ sie herein und die Eule flatterte zu Harry. Er band den Brief los, der an ihrem Fuß festgemacht war. Trötend verabschiedete sich der geflügelte Bote und schwebte aus dem Fenster. Harry sah sich neugierig den Brief an. Die Handschrift auf dem Kuvert stammte eindeutig von Professor Lupin. „Er hat wahrscheinlich inzwischen unseren Neuzugang abgeholt!" Neugierig gingen James und Ginny zu Harry und schauten ihm über die Schulter. Lupins Brief klang recht vergnügt.

_Lieber Harry!_

_Ich bleibe über Nacht in Hogsmead. Rate mal wer sich freiwillig gemeldet hat: Tonks!!! Ich bin so froh sie wiederzusehen. Morgen wird sie mit nach Hogwarts kommen und wahrscheinlich wird sie Professor McGonagall in Verwandlungen unterstützen. Der Schallzauber ist neu eingestellt. Sag den anderen Bescheid, wenn du es noch nicht getan hast._

_Mit Dumbledore habe ich übrigens wegen der Vollmondnacht alles geregelt, ich erzähl dir später Genaueres!_

_Bis Bald_

_Remus_

Harry lächelte in sich hinein. Er freute sich für Professor Lupin. Immerhin waren Tonks und er noch nicht ewig ein Paar und Lupin war wahrscheinlich froh jetzt nicht mehr für etwa ein Jahr auf sie verzichten zu müssen. James unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Wer ist Tonks?" „Eine Cousine von Sirius," erklärte Harry vergnügt und erzählte James alles von der jungen Aurorin. Gerade als er seine Erzählung abgeschlossen hatte, kamen Remus und Hermine, gefolgt von Sirius herein. James, Remus und Sirius gingen auch sofort ins Bett. Schade, Harry hätte zu gern gewusst was man solang mit Luna Lovegood anfangen konnte, doch das würde er schon noch rausbekommen. Stattdessen wandte er sich nun an Hermine und erzählte ihr von Tonks. Hermine, die bei ihrer Ankunft glänzender Laune gewesen war, wurde zunehmend stiller.

Schließlich saß sie nachdenklich in dem Sessel, in dem zuvor James gesessen hatte. „Hermine...", flötete Harry, „du hast schon mitbekommen, dass wir relativ bald wieder nach Hause kommen und das Tonks hier ist, oder?" Hermine schrack auf. „Oh ja, ich freu mich auch...riesig, wirklich." Sie sah allerdings gar nicht so aus. Doch ihre Miene hellte sich wieder auf als sie zum ersten Mal wirklich realisierte wie Ginny und Harry vor ihr saßen, nämlich Arm in Arm. „Hey, wer sagt es denn, habt ihr Dickköpfe endlich zueinander gefunden!"

„Schön, dass du es auch mal merkst," kommentierte Harry trocken. Wo war Hermine die ganze Zeit mit ihren Gedanken? Er schaute Ginny fragend an, doch sie sah auch recht ratlos aus. „Naja, wie auch immer," Hermine lächelte etwas gezwungen, „ es ist nach Mitternacht, ich werde ins Bett gehen." Schnell stand sie auf und ging zu den Mädchenschlafräumen. Harry und Ginny saßen nun allein und ziemlich verdutzt im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Das muss ich nicht verstehen...kaum kriegen wir uns ein, spielen alle anderen verrückt." Ginny nickte seufzend und stand auf. „Vielleicht kriege ich nochwas aus ihr raus und es wird eh Zeit für's Bett." Harry nickte müde und gab seiner Freundin zum Abschied noch einen Kuss, ehe er sich zufrieden grinsend auf den Weg nach oben machte. Was auch immer die anderen hatten – ihm hatte dieser Tag ausnehmend gut gefallen.

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit dem guten Gefühl einen wunderschönen Tag vor sich zu haben. Er war wieder mit Ginny zusammen und schob erst einmal jeden Gedanken an Voldemort zur Seite. Auch Lily akzeptierte endlich, dass sie seine Mutter war und wenn James keine Fehler mehr machte, hatte er Chancen mit ihr zum Ball gehen zu können. Munter stand Harry und ging sich waschen. Als er zurück kam, stand gerade Neville auf. Harry wünschte ihm beschwingt einen Guten Morgen und berichtete in Kurzfassung von Lupins Brief, während er sich anzog. Neville war erleichtert, wenn auch gleichzeitig etwas traurig.

„Ich vermisse schon unsere Leute und meine Oma, aber Dad so zu erleben..." Neville seufzte, beeilte sich dann aber ins Bad zu kommen, denn es wurde langsam Zeit für das Frühstück. Ron schlief allerdings immernoch und Harry entschied sich dafür ihn zu wecken. Gut gelaunt warf Harry ein Kissen auf seinen besten Freund, der sich nur murrend umdrehte. „Steh auf, du Faulpelz, wir müssen zum Frühstück!" Widerwillig erhob sich Ron und schlurfte ohne Harry weiter zu beachten ins Bad. Verdutzt schaute Harry ihm nach. Seine Laune hatte sich seit gestern Abend nicht wirklich verbessert. Harry war inzwischen fertig und beschloss im Gemeinschaftsraum zu warten. Wie er gehofft hatte, war dort auch schon Ginny und begrüßte ihn stürmisch. Lachend setzte sich Harry mit ihr in einen der Sessel. „Hast du gestern noch mit Hermine reden können?" Ginny nickte ernst. „Ja...Ron muss einen ganz schönen Aufstand in der Bibliothek gemacht haben. Von wegen was sie von einem mehr als 20 Jahre älteren Mann will und so." Überrascht schaute Harry sie an. „Ist denn da was zwischen den beiden."

Ginny nickte. „Sie sind nicht zusammen oder so, aber es könnte noch werden und da freut sie sich sicher nicht, dass wir relativ bald nach Hause können. Und die Sache mit Tonks macht es auch nicht leichter. Schon das Remus älteres Ich hier rumrennt und ihr Professor ist, ist nicht gerade hilfreich, aber jetzt auch noch seine Freundin!" Harry nickte langsam. Jetzt war ihm auch klar warum Ron so mies gelaunt war.

In diesem Moment kam Sirius pfeifend herunter und gesellte sich zu den beiden. Neugierig erkundigte sich Harry nach Luna. Sirius grinste. „Ja, ich weiß. Sie ist ein bisschen durchgeknallt, aber irgendwie auf eine sehr niedliche Weise, oder? Und sie wird wesentlich vernünftiger, wenn man sich eine Weile mit ihr unterhält." „Du willst aber nichts von ihr, oder?" Irgendwie wäre Harry diese Mischung noch wesentlich befremdlicher vorgekommen als Hermine und Remus. „Man weiß nie," antwortete Sirius geheimnisvoll. Ginny wandte sich an Harry. „Wir sollten Luna wohl schnell von Lupins Brief erzählen." Harry nickte, während Sirius sie fragend anschaute und Harry die Sache mit Tonks zum wiederholten Mal von sich gab.

„Dann können wir also relativ bald nach Hause?" fragte schließlich ein hoffnungsvoller Ron, der noch im Gang zum Jungenschlafsaal stand. Harry nickte und Rons Laune besserte sich zusehends. Harry ahnte warum. Es war nun unwahrscheinlicher, dass sich zwischen Hermine und Remus irgendetwas entwickelte. Hermine war entsprechend weniger gut gelaunt und als Remus einige Minuten später von den Neuigkeiten erfuhr, reagierte er zwar mit einem matten Lächeln, doch Harry merkte, dass es seine Augen nicht erreichte.

Schließlich erschienen auch James, Peter und Neville. Langsam aber sicher kamen auch andere Schüler in den Raum, wünschten den Gryffindor einen Guten Morgen und gingen dann nach unten. Doch James wollte noch auf die Mädchen warten. Als Hermine endlich kam, erbarmte sie sich nocheinmal hochzugehen und auch die anderen Mädchen auf Trap zu bringen. Schließlich war die gesamte Gruppe fertig und kaum einer konnte sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als James mit einem geradezu schüchternen Lächeln Lily einen guten Morgen wünschte und diese fast förmlich, aber mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln antwortete.

In mehr oder weniger guter Stimmung ging die Gruppe nach unten. Als Harry neben Ginny die große Halle betrat, sah er bereits Luna am Ravenclawtisch sitzen. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte Luna ihre Haare, die sonst immer strubbelig und offen bis zu ihren Hüften hingen, zu einem kunstvollen Zopf geflochten. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war immernoch verträumt, doch irgendwie auf eine andere Art als sonst. Harry lächelte leicht. Luna würde sich doch nicht ausgerechnet in den ganz und gar nicht verträumten Sirius verliebt haben. „Hey Luna," begrüßte Harry sie. Luna lächelte ihn überraschend strahlend an und sah ihn mit einem nur leicht verträumten Blick an. Harry musste zugeben, dass sie so verdammt hübsch aussah. „Hy, Harry." Schnell erzählte der Gryffindor Luna von den Neuigkeiten. Auch sie schien fast ein wenig enttäuscht. „Naja, kann man nichts machen, irgendwann sollten wir zurück.

Wäre ja auch seltsam...stell dir mal vor du müsstest für dich selbst Pate spielen oder du würdest den Tod deiner Eltern hier nochmal miterleben." Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, doch er lächelte gezwungen und ging an den Gryffindortisch. Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, da hörte er auch schon Tonks begeisterte Stimme. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry Remus neugierig an, denn sie hatten ihm erzählt, dass er in ihrer Zeit mit Tonks zusammen war. Die Aurorin ging begeistert zu Harry. „Leute, wie habt ihr nur so einen Schlamassel hinbekommen!"

Harry grinste. Tonks hatte heute dunkelviolette, relativ lange Haare, was ihr eine gewisse Eleganz verlieh. Tonks, die nicht ahnen konnte, was sich unter den Jugendlichen inzwischen abgespielt hatte, lächelte den jungen Remus kurz frech an, murmelte ein leises „nicht schlecht" und ging dann beschwingt zum Lehrertisch. Remus versank fast unter dem Tisch. Sein Kopf war knallrot. „Erst der Unterricht und jetzt das...warum eigentlich immer ich?" Seine Freunde warfen ihm mitleidige Blicke zu, doch Hermine biss sich nur auf die Lippen und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Essen. „Harry wandte sich an Ron. „Was haben wir heute morgen?" Ron griff gähnend nach seinem Stundenplan. „Wir haben Zauberkunst und Verwandlung. Hey, da treffen wir gleich Tonks im Unterricht!" Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Kürbissaft und Remus warf ihr einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Harry wandte sich seufzend den Resten seines Essens zu.

Er fand diese sich anbahnende Beziehung mehr als befremdlich. Als er fertig war, wandte er sich an Ginny. „Was hast du jetzt?" „Zaubertränke...wie ist das so?" Harry sah seine Freundin amüsiert an. „Sag ihm einfach, dass du meine Freundin bist, dann hast du's leicht." Ginny sah ihn staunend an. „Schon ein Stein im Brett?" „Halbwegs." Ginny stand kopfschüttelnd auf. „Dein Talent dafür möchte ich haben." Mit einem schnellen Kuss verabschiedeten sich die beiden voneinander und Ginny ging zusammen mit Luna Richtung Kerker. Lily und ihre Freundinnen unterhielten sich währenddessen über das erste, bald anstehende Hogsmeadwochenende. „Wir müssen unbedingt in die drei Besen, ich habe schon so ewig kein Butterbier mehr getrunken..." James hörte ihnen unauffällig zu und schien sich zusammenreißen zu müssen, um Lily nicht zu fragen ob sie mit ihm hingehen würde.

Harry lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Vielleicht schlägt sie dir ja noch vor mit ihnen mitzukommen." James lächelte matt. „Ich glaub es nicht, aber ich frag sie nicht...sonst ist sie nur wieder genervt." Sirius stand neben James langsam auf. „Wir sollten gehen." Die Gruppe erhob sich. Harry sah noch einmal zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Dort saßen Professor Lupin und Tonks und unterhielten sich begeistert miteinander. Lupin wirkte ungewöhnlich lebendig für seine Verhältnisse und plötzlich konnte Harry sich noch weniger mit der Verbindung Hermine und Remus anfreunden. Aber er hatte da nichts zu sagen. Es war ihre Sache, nicht seine. In Zauberkunst ließ Hermine sich immernoch etwas verstimmt neben Harry nieder. Remus setzte sich neben sie und begann leise mit ihr zu reden, während Ron sich ebenfalls neben Harry setzte und dem Fast-Paar neben Harry einen angewiderten Blick zuwarf. „Er ist unser Lehrer! Ich weiß ja, dass sie nichts gegen die meisten Lehrer hat, aber das..." Ron konnte sich scheinbar nicht überwinden weiterzusprechen, als Hermine neben Harry hell auflachte.

Scheinbar hatte Remus ihre Laune wieder halbwegs gerettet. Harry packte kopfschüttelnd sein Zauberkunstbuch aus. „Er ist ja eigentlich kein Lehrer, Ron. Aber es stimmt schon, er gehört eigentlich nicht zu uns, in einem Jahr sind wir wieder weg und dann..."Ja, was dann. Harry wusste es nicht. „Ich habe in der großen Halle Tonks und Remus gesehen. Tonks ist so emotional. Ihr würde das glaub ich nicht gefallen, auch wenn es nicht ihr Remus ist, der was mit Hermine hat. Und für Lupin würde das auch ziemlich peinlich werden.

Nicht nur wegen Tonks, sondern auch weil Hermine seine Schülerin ist." Ron nickte still. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Gründe für die Ablehnung der Beziehung anderer Natur waren, doch das war nicht der richtige Ort um darüber mit seinem besten Freund zu sprechen. Stattdessen wandte sich Harry an James, der vor ihm saß und bester Laune war. Melody hatte ihm auf dem Zauberkunstflur anvertraut wie angenehm überrascht Lily von seinem Verhalten gestern Abend gewesen war und das sie ernsthaft in Erwägung zog ihn und die anderen Rumtreiber nach Hogsmead zu begleiten – natürlich mit Melody und Sky.

„Ein Tag allein mit ihr wäre mir lieber, aber das ist schon mehr als ich erwarten kann," meinte James fröhlich. „Pass aber auf. Gerade wenn Sirius dabei ist, benimmst du dich gern mal daneben," warnte Harry. James lächelte wissend. „Ich denke das ist genau der Grund warum sie einen Tag mit uns allen verbringen will." Das Gefühl hatte Harry auch und er war froh, dass sein Vater das durchschaut hatte. Für ihn wäre es ziemlich unangenehm, wenn wegen ihm die Beziehung zwischen seinen Eltern nicht so lief wie sie sollte. Unangenehm? Gute Untertreibung. Wenn die Beziehung nicht normal lief, würde es ihn nie geben. Harry musste unwillkürlich daran denken wie Hermine ihm vor Jahren erzählt hatte, dass Zauberer es in der Vergangenheit geschafft hatten ihr eigenes Ich zu töten. Harry schluckte, doch dann konzentrierte er sich auf den Unterricht. Flittwick hatte es gerade auf seinen Bücherstapel geschafft und eröffnete die Stunde.

Zauberkunst verging recht schnell. Flittwick ließ sie Zauber wie den Aufrufzauber Accio üben, den Harry schon zur genüge aus seinem 4.Schuljahr kannte. Natürlich war er auch hier nur als Wiederholung gedacht, doch es gab einige Schüler, die Probleme damit hatten. Neville gehörte zu Harrys großer Freude nicht dazu, aber Peter brauchte fast die ganze erste Stunde um den Zauber wieder hinzubekommen und auch Sky hatte bei ihren ersten Versuchen Probleme. Schließlich gelang es aber allen Schülern ihre Kissen, oder in Sirius Fall auch einmal absichtlich, Professor Flittwick zu sich fliegen zu lassen.

Die anderen Zauber gingen zum Glück wesentlich besser von der Hand und so verließ die Klasse recht zufrieden mit sich Zauberkunst. Hermines gute Laune bekam wieder einen gehörigen Dämpfer als sie Tonks aufgeregt vor dem Verwandlungsraum auf-und ab laufen sah. Doch die Aurorin bemerkte das nicht im geringsten, dazu war sie zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt. „Ihr seid die erste Klasse vor der ich Assistentslehrerin spielen darf. Hoffentlich nimmt McGonagall mich nicht zu hart ran." „Bei welcher McGonagall haben wir eigentlich?", fragte Ron neugierig. Tonks zuckte die Schultern. „Sie wechseln sich ab."

Im nächsten Moment kam Mc Gonagall um die Ecke und es war eindeutig die jüngere Version. Sie musterte ihre Klasse forschend und ihr Blick verweilte bei Harry und seiner Gruppe ziemlich lange. Schließlich öffnete sie die Tür zum Verwandlungsraum und bat sie herein. Harry, der keine Lust hatte sich wieder die ganze Stunde um Hermine und Remus Gedanken zu machen, setzte sich mit Ton zu Sirius, James und Peter. Hermine schaute ihnen überrascht und verletzt nach und setzte sich dann zu Remus, der sich hinter James niedergelassen hatte.

Neville ließ sich erleichtert neben sie fallen. In Verwandlungen war Hermine ihm meist eine sehr wertvolle Hilfe. Professor McGonagall redete vorn am Lehrertisch leise mit Tonks und begann schließlich den Unterricht mit einer kleinen Einführungsrede. „Dieses Jahr geht es nicht nur darum den Unterricht gut zu überstehen und die UTZ's zu bekommen, dieses Jahr müssen sie sich auch für einen Beruf entscheiden. Professor Tonks (Tonks wurde bei dieser Anrede rot und schaute verwirrt zu Harry und Ron) wird ihnen nun den Beruf des Aurors etwas näher bringen und ihnen zeigen warum Verwandlungen in diesem Beruf so unglaublich wichtig sind.

McGonagall setzte sich nun in die erste Reihe zu den Schülern und sah ihre „Assistentin" auffordernd an. Tonks trat unsicher nach vorn und lächelte fast eben so matt wie Lupin es immer tat. Doch wie Harry später zugeben musste, war ihr Vortrag erstklassig. Die Schüler erfuhren viel über Voraussetzungen und Inhalte der Aurorentätigkeit und natürlich benutzte Tonks ihre metaphorische Gabe und stand einmal als alte Frau, einmal als kleines Kind und einmal als pickliger Teenager vor ihnen. Alle mussten lachen, doch Harry fiel auf, dass Hermines Lachen nicht ganz echt war. Trotzdem schien sie sich wesentlich besser zu fühlen als sie endlich den Unterricht verlassen konnte. „Tonks hat das ziemlich gut gemacht, oder," fragte sie Harry als sie den Raum verließen. Harry nickte. „Hoffentlich wird sie öfters mal eine Stunde übernehmen." Zu seiner Überraschung wartete Tonks draußen auf ihn und winkte Harry zu sich heran. „Remus wartet oben in seinem Büro auf dich. Er will noch vor dem Essen mit dir sprechen.

Du wüsstest schon warum." In Harrys Innerem schien etwas zu gefrieren. Hatte Professor Lupin etwa schon etwas bemerkt? Tonks scheinbar nicht, denn sie plauderte lebhaft weiter. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine erste Stunde so glatt geht, es hat richtig Spaß gemacht. Wie fandest du sie?" „Toll!", sagte Harry ehrlich begeistert. „Hör mal, ich geh lieber gleich zu Professor Lupin, sonst verpass ich das Essen und ich verhungere gleich." Tonks nickte und winkte ihm nach, als er sich auf den Weg zu Remus Lupin machte. In Wahrheit hatte Tonks ihm den Hunger gründlich verdorben. In seinem Magen schien etwas sehr sehr großes herumzuwuseln.

Vor Lupins Büro schluckte er und klopfte leise an. „Herein!" rief Professor Lupin.

Harry öffnete die Tür und trat in das Büro seines Lehrers an. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, zuckte Harry leicht zusammen. Lupin schaute ihn verwundert an. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" Harry mühte sich ein Lächeln ab. „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Die letzten beiden Tage waren nur...naja, es war seltsam." Remus nickte ernst. „Ich fand es auch seltsam James, Sirius, Peter und mich zu unterrichten. Einerseits habe ich mich gefreut sie wiederzusehen, andererseits weiß ich was mit ihnen geschehen wird. Und dann stand ich auch noch als Lehrer vor ihnen statt als Freund." Harry nickte. Er hatte sich ähnlich gefühlt. Für einen Moment herrschte nachdenkliche Stille im Raum, dann räusperte sich Lupin. „Du musst dann noch zum Essen, also besprechen wir jetzt lieber schnell was es zu klären gibt." Harry hätte sein gesamtes Vermögen in Gringotts gegeben, um zu verhindern, dass er mit Lupin über Hermine und Remus reden musste, doch der Professor vor bereits fort. „Wie du gestern sicher bemerkt hast, ist bald Vollmond und damit rückt deine Zeit als Ersatzlehrer näher." Erleichtert ließ sich Harry tiefer in seinen Stuhl sinken. Das war es nur! Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass Lupin ihn darum gebeten hatte. Glücklicherweise hatte Lupin seine Reaktion nicht bemerkt oder ignorierte sie einfach nur. „Ich dachte du könntest vielleicht den Patronus-Zauber in der ersten Einheit drannehmen. Wir wollen eh mit Dementoren, Drachen und Riesen weitermachen...gegen die braucht man nämlich oft solche Sammelflüche wie wir sie letzte Stunde geübt haben." Harry nickte.

Er ging mit Lupin die entsprechenden Stunden durch und war 5 Minuten später auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen. Als er in die große Halle kam, sah er mehrere besorgte Schüler vom Gryffindortisch aufschauen. Lächelnd ging er zu Ron und Hermine. „Tonks meinte, Lupin wollte dich sprechen," sagte Ron angespannt. „Nur wegen der Ersatzstunden," beruhigte Harry ihn. Seine Mitschüler schauten ihn erleichtert an. Hermine schien möglichst schnell das Thema wechseln zu wollen. „Wie hat er das denn nun mit Dumbledore geklärt? Wegen seinem kleinen Problem?" Harry zuckte die Schultern. Er hatte vergessen das zu fragen. Hermine wandte sich an Remus, der ihr gegenüber saß. „Hat dir jemand was gesagt?" Doch Remus schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Wenn er mit in die heulende Hütte kommen soll, müssten sie irgendeine magische Barriere zwischen uns setzen. Werwölfe sind auch nicht immer nett zueinander." „Ist aber die wahrscheinlichste Lösung," kommentierte Ron.

Nachmittags hatte Harry frei und er nutzte die Zeit um sich den Nimbus zu schnappen und ein paar Runden auf dem Quidditchfeld zu drehen. Hier konnte er in Ruhe nachdenken. Nachdem er etwa eine Stunde damit verbracht hatte seinem Nimbus Höchstleistungen abzufordern, ließ er sich wieder auf das Gras sinken. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schon wesentlich freier an, auch wenn er natürlich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte was aus Hermine und Remus werden sollte. Aber er hatte im Moment einfach andere und wichtigere Probleme. Seine Eltern mussten es trotz seiner Einmischung irgendwie schaffen zusammenzukommen und dann war da noch die Frage wie lang sie hier noch festsitzen würden. Seufzend machte sich Harry auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Ein paar Hausaufgaben waren noch zu machen und er sollte das lieber tun, solang sie ihm noch nicht über den Kopf gewachsen waren.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum fand er Ginny zusammen mit zwei anderen Schülerinnen aus ihrem Jahrgang. Als Harry durch das Loch geklettert kam, grinsten die beiden Mädchen ihn strahlend an und verschwanden dann giggelnd aus dem Raum. Fragend trat Harry zu Ginny. „Was hatten die denn?" Ginnys Augen blitzten frech. „Naja, sie haben mich ein wenig ausgefragt, wie du so im Vergleich zu deinem Dad bist..." Harry setzte sich mit einer düsteren Vorahnung. „Und?" Ginny lehnte sich zufrieden in ihrem Sessel zurück. „Was und? Ich habe ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt. Das du netter, besser im Quidditch und nicht so ein elender Angeber bist..." „Sie hat WAS?" James Potter stand nun am Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum und sah Ginny entrüstet an. Die zuckte nur unbeeindruckt die Schultern und wandte sich ihren Hausaufgaben zu. James ging immernoch verstimmt zu Harry. „Hab dich draußen gerade fliegen sehen. Nicht schlecht. Kümmert euch lieber bald um eine Quidditchmannschaft, damit ihr auch noch Zeit zum Trainieren vor den Spielen habt." Harry stöhnte. „Ich habe vergessen McGonagall zu fragen!" „Aber ich nicht," erklärte Ginny vergnügt. „Wir dürfen eine aufstellen."

Dankbar ging Harry zu seiner Freundin und umarmte sie stürmisch, was das Grinsen des Rotschopfes nur noch breiter werden ließ. Dann machte er sich daran einen Aushang für das schwarze Brett fertigzumachen, den er anschließend anpinnte. Als er damit fertig war, blieb ihm gerade noch genug Zeit für die Hausaufgaben. Er hatte gerade seine Schultasche mit den fertigen Aufgaben nach oben gebracht, als Hermine von ihrer Stunde Alte Runen kam. Überrascht sah sie Harry an. „Du hast gerade Schularbeiten gemacht?" „Ist das so ungewöhnlich?", fragte Harry leicht pikiert. „Oh nein, nur normalerweise...ach, ist ja auch egal. Weißt du wo Ron ist? Ich dachte er hat auch frei." Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wo Ron steckte. Hermine seufzte. „Vor der letzten Stunde habe ich mit Remus geredet und da ist Ron vorbeigekommen und richtig ausgerastet. Hat gemeint ich würde euch verraten und Professor Lupin erst recht..."

Harry schaute verdutzt drein. „Naja, für Professor Lupin wäre es sicher...unangenehm, wenn er davon was mitbekommt, aber keine Sorge, ich fühl mich nicht verraten." Hermines Augen hatten einen lauernden Ausdruck bekommen. „Wovon sollte Lupin denn was mitbekommen?" Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. „Oh, nunja, ich dachte..." „Da dachtest du falsch!", fauchte Hermine ehe er noch irgendetwas sagen konnte und ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei zu den Mädchenschlafsäälen. Harry setzte sich seufzend wieder zu Ginny. „Ihr Mädchen werdet mit dem Alter immer schwieriger." „Nein, ihr Jungs kapiert nur immer weniger."


	5. Wie es weiter geht

**Hallo an alle, die meine FanFiction bis hier her gelesen haben! Ich werde meine Geschichte auf nicht fortsetzen, allerdings ist sie in anderen Archiven bereits fertig gestellt. Ihr könnt mich unter dem Namen „Sayuchan" im hpffa (.de) oder auf .de finden.**

**Bitte beachtet, dass in beiden Archiven die Kapitelaufteilung anders ist, ihr werdet also ein wenig nach der richtigen Stelle suchen müssen.**

**Liebe Grüße,**

**Sayu**


End file.
